Hawkins' Horniest
by ajson123456
Summary: The Party members find themselves in a series of extremely smutty situations. Rated M for strong language and lots of smut.
1. The Snowball I: Let's Figure It Out

Hey! So, after reading so many good smut stories here, I thought I'd give it a try. This is my first time writing anything. Like ever. So why not start with smut, right?

Apologies if the writing style is a little plain. As I said, it's my first time!

The first chapter is about Mike and Eleven having... _fun_... at the Snowball.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **The Snowball I: Let's Figure It Out**

 _ **December 15, 1984**_

"You look beautiful. Do you wanna dance?"

"I... don't know how."

"I don't, either. Do you wanna figure it out?"

* * *

Hawkins Middle was alive with loud music and giddy teens, a giddiness that had died down for all of fifteen minutes during the slow dances. Mike had somehow managed to pull his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him and scanned the gym, taking in the strangely calm atmosphere. His eyes stopped at Will who was dancing with a girl he didn't recognize. He wasn't even sure Will knew her. But it didn't matter. Will seemed like he was having fun. Mike smiled at the sight of seeing Will happy, something he had seen far too little of in the past year.

His eyes wandered further and noticed Max, her hands wrapped firmly around Lucas' neck. Mike chuckled to himself, noticing the dopey grin plastered across Lucas' face. It had been so clear to everyone over the past month that Lucas and Max were _so_ into each other. Mike was actually relieved to see them staring so lovingly at each other.

Returning his gaze towards his girl, he caught sight of Dustin, also with a dopey grin on his face. Mike smirked once more at seeing his friend happy. The smirk literally fell off his face when he saw who Dustin was dancing with.

 _Nancy?! The fuck? I don't even want to know._

"Mike, I'm tired of dancing," a gentle voice told him.

Mike couldn't look away from Dustin quick enough as her turned to El.

"Oh... okay. I'm kinda tired of it too. Shall we go sit down?" The dark-haired boy suggested.

"Actually I, uh... had something else in mind."

Mike shot her a puzzled look.

His bemusement was quashed when he felt El's hand sliding up his leg, lingering painfully close to his crotch area. Mike's eyes widened as he felt his dick beginning to harden.

 _She isn't actually suggesting we...?_

Mike's suspicions were confirmed when El grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds of dancing middle-schoolers and out of the gym.

His mind was swimming with thoughts, not all of them good.

 _Where the fuck is this coming from? What if I'm bad? Shit, I don't have protection. I don't even know how to use protection. Oh shit, if I get her pregnant, I'm dead._

Closing his eyes, he could actually see a red-faced Hopper charging at him like a bull.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he recounted a conversation he had accidentally heard a few days ago. He'd overheard El and Max talking about how they were on the pill, something both girls would be grateful of before the end of the night.

He had been confused at first but now things were beginning to make sense.

Mike's straining hard-on was almost beginning to get painful. He'd managed to keep it down when he saw El walk through the gym doors. He had never seen her look so... girly... _normal_ , even. It was a striking change from the outfit she was wearing when she had returned last month. Not that he was complaining. At all. His thoughts were interrupted when she finally spoke up.

"Mike?" her soft voice sounded, her hand still gripping firmly onto his. "We don't have to. If you don't want to, we could just-"

"No," Mike cut her off, almost too quickly. "El, I want to. I _really_ want to. I... I just... I just don't want to hurt you."

Mike was surprised he could even speak at this point, what with the hottest girl he'd ever laid eyes on leading him through the empty school halls, a naughty look spreading across her face.

"Mike. I know you don't. And I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But if you do, I'll make you fly out the window."

Her deadpan look caused Mike to freeze and his erection to dissipate. He didn't know whether to laugh at her threat or be scared of her joke. A smile crept its way onto her face before she let out an adorable giggle. Mike felt his heart warming... and his cock hardening. Again.

They finally reached the classroom furthest away from the gym, the loud music now dead. Mike fumbled for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. Mr. Clarke had given him a set of keys the previous week while he was helping him with some lab equipment. Luckily for Mike, he had forgot to give them back. Never would Mr. Clarke have thought that innocent Mike Wheeler would be using them to sneak into an empty classroom and fuck a girl.

Once inside, El jumped on Mike, her legs wrapping around his waist as they began to fiercly make out, their tongues battling for dominance inside each other's mouth. She could feel his throbbing erection on her ass, something Mike soon became aware of as his face reddened. She noticed this and decided to deepen his blush further by licking and sucking at his neck.

Realizing she wanted more, Mike overcame his embarrassment and moved forward, gently placing El on the desk at the front of the room. If only Ms. Geller could see what her desk was being used for tonight. She would definitely have a heart attack.

El wasted no time removing her dress, being careful not to tear it. She could imagine the look on Nancy's face if she told her she'd ripped the dress that Nancy had picked out for her. What El didn't know was that Nancy was far too busy on her knees in the maintenance closet, gagging on a delicious cock to care.

As Mike continued to trail kisses down his girlfriend's soft skin, El pulled his shirt off over his head. She also removed her bra, knowing Mike wouldn't have the slightest clue on how to take it off. El then took off her panties. Mike gulped as he saw her fully naked for the first time. Naked and wanting him. _Needing_ him. His eyes scanned her body, stopping at the small patch of trimmed hair that rested above her pussy, which was now dripping with lust for her boyfriend. Mike had never been so hard as he glanced up at El with a doubtful look.

"Mike. Please."

Those two magic words were all it took. He dove in. El moaned as Mike lapped at her pussy like his life depended on it. He could taste her juices on his tongue and immediately decided he had never tasted anything so sweet. Then he added a finger, gently so as not to hurt her. His cautiousness paid off as El moaned his name at the intrusion. She had fingered herself before thinking of Mike. But this was different. They weren't her own fingers. They were Mike's.

His tongue showed no signs of slowing as he nibbled on her clit, causing her to cry out.

"Mike... Mike!"

He could sense she was about to finish if he carried on. Not wanting their fun to end just yet, he gave her delicious pussy one last lick before pulling away.

El grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep, wet kiss, before getting up off the desk and dropping to her knees in front of him. Mike's eyes widened as she pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, leaving his rock-hard cock exposed and hers for the taking.

She slowly ran her tongue along the tip, eliciting a low moan from her boyfriend as a drop of pre-cum seeped from the tip. Not wanting to let it go to waste, El wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking the liquid into her mouth. Mike reached out and grabbed the desk next to him. It was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

El began to go deeper, taking as much of his dick in her mouth as she could fit. Before long, her mouth began to quicken the pace.

"Uh... fuck... El!"

She smirked, knowing she was doing a good job. A _great_ job, actually.

Mike moaned louder as she grabbed his ass with both hands, allowing her to take more of him into her mouth than before. Before long, he was practically face-fucking her, his throbbing cock slamming in and out of her mouth. Close to gagging, El pulled away from his dick, several thick strings of saliva still connecting the two. She stroked his cock, rubbing her spit all around the pulsing member. Lifting it up, she took his balls into her mouth and sucked at them furiously, her tongue licking across his sack.

"Fuck... El... Shit!"

At his groans of pleasure, she let out a seductive moan, causing his dick to twitch in her hand.

Mike looked down at the girl before him, sucking on his balls. The sight was hot enough to make Mike hard forever. Popping his balls out of her mouth, El stood up and kissed him again, this time with more passion than before.

"Mike. I'm ready. Please... please fuck me."

All too happy to oblige, he moved towards El, who had already positioned herself back on the desk. He slowly pushed his saliva-slick cock into her pussy, which was still wet from his earlier treatment. El gasped as she felt something that wasn't fingers or a tongue entering her for the first time. Mike let out a deep groan as he felt his girlfriend's walls close in around his dick. He stopped to allow El to accommodate to the thick length inside her. Once she suggestively bit her lip, he knew she was ready for more. They both were.

Mike began to thrust into her again, each time slowly retracting his cock so that just the tip remained inside her pussy before slamming the whole thing back in. Tired of him going slow, El grabbed his ass once more and pulled him closer and then half spoke, half-moaned her next demand.

"Faster, Mike! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

Mike was immediately turned on even more by his girlfriend's dirty talk and, as she expected, he threw his hips forward, ramming his rock solid member into El's waiting pussy. He repeated his actions over and over again, his thrusts becoming harder and faster each time.

"M-Mike... oh fuck... yes, Mike... don't stop!" El cried out as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She could feel her climax rapidly approaching and wanted to make the most of the hot fucking session she was enjoying with her boyfriend.

Just as Mike began to lower his mouth to her deliciously perky tits, El ran her hands around his ass, massaging the soft flesh. Deciding to tease him further, she gently pulled apart his asscheeks and carefully brushed her finger across his hole. She shivered as Mike moaned onto her nipple when he felt her wet finger encircling his tight hole. They were both so close now. Applying gentle pressure, she slowly pushed the tip of her finger in Mike's ass. That was all it took for both of them to reach their climax.

"Fuck, El! I'm gonna-I'm..."

"Me, too! I'm cumming, Mike!"

Hitting their peaks at the same time, El screamed as she came, some of her juices squirting onto Mike's pulsating cock.

Mike's final moans of ecstasty were barely audible over El's panting. He slammed into her hole one last time as he erupted, his cock shooting off hot strings of cum straight into El's dripping pussy.

El slowly removed her finger from Mike's ass just as he pulled his spent cock from her. Mike took a step back and watched in awe as his thick load dripped from El's cum-soaked pussy. Deciding to have one last bit of fun, he knelt down and applied his lips to El's core, causing her to scream out as he slurped up the delicious mixture of their juices.

"I love you, Mike," El managed to whimper as her boyfriend finished cleaning her pussy.

"I love you too, El."

He really did. He knew he did anyway. But after tonight, he _certainly_ did.

"We should get back," Mike suggested as he began to redress himself.

Nodding, she gazed at him lovingly for a few seconds before standing up and putting her clothes... her _thankfully not ripped_ dress... back on.

They shared a quick kiss before leaving the classroom, Mike stopping to lock the door behind them. On the way back to the gym, they found their hands locking tightly. The couple chatted innocently enough as they passed the AV Room, their post-orgasmic giddyness rendering them deaf to the slurping and moaning sounds coming from behind the door.

To anyone else, they looked like a perfectly innocent young couple. No one would ever know what dirty things they had just been doing to each other in that classroom. At this thought, a mischievous look found its way onto Mike's face.

A wave of noise blasted their faces as they re-entered the bustling gym. Mike leaned over to El's ear with a guilty look.

"If anyone asks, you had a headache and we were just taking a walk until you felt better, okay?"

El giggled in response.

No one did ask, however. In fact, no one even noticed they were gone. Mike and El took their seats at the back of the gym, unaware that the rest of their friends were also making the most out of their night as well...

* * *

Well... I hope you enjoyed my first ever story! I have another 2 chapters planned for the smutty Snowball saga. After that, it'll probably turn it to a one-shot-type series but we'll see. If Mileven isn't to your liking, there will be plenty of stuff with the other characters coming up.

Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it and let me know if you want me to continue! Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Snowball II: So Smooth

This time, we see Max get to have some fun with her Stalker.

I realise I may have gotten a little carried away with this one. But hey, Lucas and Max are my favourite couple on the show so I'm not complaining.

Enjoy some intense Lumax smut!

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Snowball II: _So_ Smooth**

 _ **December 15, 1984**_

"Are you trying to ask me to dance, Stalker?"

"No, of course not. Unless... you want to?

" _So_ smooth. Come on."

* * *

The AV Room door was still open when Max started attacking Lucas' face with her mouth.

"Jesus, Max! Maybe you could actually let me in before you devour me?" the dark-skinned boy joked, mocking her impatience.

Max removed her lips from his neck and looked at him with a pouted expression.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked innocently.

"Uh... I'm gonna go with... _no_?" Lucas raised an eyebrow in anticipation of her response, something she found extremely cute.

"Good," she uttered before crashing her lips onto his as he kicked the door shut.

The echoes of their lips mashing together quickly filled the room as their tongues swiped across each other and their merging breaths became more intense.

Max stalked backwards, jumping up to sit on the desk in the centre of the room, her lips never leaving Lucas'. She gripped his ass with one hand, pulling him towards her while her other hand remained on the back of his neck.

After making out for several minutes, they both decided they wanted things to get hotter and heavier. Max slipped Lucas' grey suit jacket off as he began to undo his shirt buttons. He mentally cursed himself for not choosing a shirt that had less than ten buttons. Then again, he hadn't exactly anticipated taking it off. When he got to bottom button, he popped it out and pulled his shirt off.

Max was almost drooling as she hungrily eyed Lucas' slightly toned chest. She slipped off her jumper, smirking at how easy it came off as opposed to Lucas' shirt. She then unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Lucas' eyes widened at the sight before him. It was no secret he had the biggest crush on Max since he first met her. It wasn't until he got to know her that he realised it was more than just a crush - they had connected. Now, here he was, mouth agape as she stripped for him.

Max snapped him out of his daze by grabbing his face and continuing their intense make-out session. Lucas was beginning to get uncomfortable as his hard cock was straining in his pants. Noticing his discomfort, Max decided to lend him a hand as she fumbled to get his belt off. Lucas wasted no time in pulling his pants down, leaving him only in his boxers, his erection aching to burst through the fabric.

He decided to turn his attention to Max as he quickly got the rest of her clothes off, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Lucas didn't think it was possible for him to be any more hard. He moved his mouth to hers, their wet tongues once again writhing around in a hot dance.

Taking control, Lucas kissed his way down her neck before stopping at her breasts. Max moaned as Lucas took one of her nipples into his mouth. He swiped his tongue over it and tugged on it with his teeth. Moving to the other one, he did the exact same thing.

Max ran her fingers through his hair as he moved towards her core. He licked his lips at the sight of her soaking wet pussy, a small patch of orange hair resting above it.

Lucas looked up at her with questioning eyes. She bit her lip in response. That was all the motivation he needed as he plunged his tongue into her dripping pussy.

"Fuck! Mmm... Lucas... fuck!" was all Max could get out as Lucas' face disappeared between her legs. She gasped as he flicked his tongue across her clit. Realising what he had done, he did it again. And again. Each time, she let out a whimper that made his clothed dick twitch against his boxers.

Lucas added a finger alongside his tongue, making the redheaded teen cry out in pleasure. One finger soon became two. He continuously licked his lips as he lapped up her juices, his cock not becoming any less hard.

"Fuck! L-Lucas, baby! Oh fuck!" she moaned.

Lucas stopped his oral assault on her pussy. He figured she wouldn't last much longer if he continued and neither of them wanted the fun to end too soon. He smirked up at her as she panted heavily. Unable to resist, he threw his head back down and slurped her pussy one more time. Max almost screamed as she was caught off-guard by his sudden action.

Wanting to try something else, Lucas pushed her legs up further and grabbed hold of her ass. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue across her tight asshole.

"Mmm... fuck!" Max whimpered as Lucas' tongue circled her tightest hole. She had no idea that would possibly feel so good.

Lucas didn't let up, he continued to eat her ass as she moaned above him. At this point, he had become unfazed by the hardness between his legs and was focused solely on pleasuring Max. He tongued her asshole for several more minutes before she gently pushed his head back, signalling for him to stop.

It was _her_ show now.

She lifted herself off the desk and gestured for Lucas to stand up. As he did, she sank to her knees in front of him.

Lucas held his breath in anticipation as Max pulled his boxers down, releasing his long hard cock to the cool air. She licked her lips before flicking her tongue across the tip. Lucas let out a deep moan, which only encouraged her to continue.

Max placed her tongue on the base of his dick and dragged it upwards, all the way to the tip, stopping to slurp up the pool of pre-cum that had seeped out.

"Shit! Max... fuck!"

She smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around his cock, jerking it a couple of times before taking it into her mouth.

Max hummed around Lucas' dick as his breathing grew faster. She forced her mouth all the way down on his cock, only just able to take the whole thing before pulling back and letting it slip out of her mouth.

Max rose to her feet and guided Lucas to sit on the desk, just as she had been doing. She placed a wet kiss to his mouth and resumed her kneeling position in front of him.

Max dragged her hand along Lucas' dark cock, feeling it twitch at her soft touch. She gently took his balls in her hand before sinking her mouth all the way down on his throbbing dick.

A low groan escaped from Lucas' lips as Max deepthroated his rock-hard cock. Bobbing her head up and down, she made sure to swirl her tongue around the tip as often as she could.

"Fuck, Max!"

She released the delicious cock from the hot confines of her mouth in order to respond to his groans.

"That good, baby?"

"Mhmm," was all that left his lips.

Moving her head down, Max sucked Lucas' balls into her mouth, gently pulling on them. Unsurprisingly, he let out another deep moan as she flicked her tongue across his sack. She let them slip out of her mouth as she jerked his cock. She repeated the action and crammed his balls back into her wet mouth as Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure almost too much to handle.

Wanting to reciprocate what Lucas had done to her, Max moved her head down further still and extended her tongue, gently flicking it across his ass.

 _That_ made him open his eyes.

Max studied the shocked expression on his face.

"It's only fair I return the favor. Right, Stalker?"

"Uh... yeah... I guess... if- if you want?" Lucas was dumbfounded and so his reply came out as a shy mutter.

Responding only with a devilish smirk, Max returned to her task. Grabbing Lucas' ass with both hands, she relentlessly dragged her tongue across his tight asshole.

Lucas was felt so sure he was dreaming. His head shot back as waves of pleasure consumed him. Max continued to lap at his ass as she slowly stroked his cock, her skillful tongue wandering up every so often to lick across his balls before returning to explore her Stalker's tight hole.

Lucas felt his climax coursing through his body. Yet, he wanted to hold it off as long as possible. There was more fun to be had here.

The redheaded girl pulled her lips off Lucas' ass and gave his pulsing cock one last deep suck. He looked down at her with pure lust and took her face in his hands as he pulled her up for a sloppy kiss. He routinely swiped his tongue against hers, not caring that it had just been lodged in his ass.

The two teen lovers began to make out with more passion than before, their lips and tongues entwining and their hands roaming each others' naked bodies, both of them discovering the other's ass was their favourite place to hold on to.

Trading places once more, they kept their mouths firmly attached, their combined saliva coating their lips. Lucas grabbed hold of his pulsating cock and lined it up with Max's hot entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" the dark-skinned teen questioned, "I... I just don't want to hurt you or anything."

Although touched by his concern, Max rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Stalker."

Not wanting to disappoint the fiery redhead, Lucas edged forwards, his thick cock sliding into her tight heat with ease. A loud moan escaped both of their lips, which were now detached.

Max's mouth instinctively dropped open, an immense amount of pleasure surging through her shuddering body as Lucas Sinclair's long cock fed into her pussy.

Lucas soon found his rhythm and began pumping into Max at a steady pace. Seeing the look of pure ecstasy on her face, he leaned down so their mouths were almost touching.

"You like that, baby?" he murmured against her soft lips.

Lucas got his answer as Max closed the gap between them and snaked her tongue into his mouth, the wet organ meeting his own on the way.

Before long, his thrusts quickened and the euphoric bliss intensified. Max knew the incredible feeling of his dick slamming in and out of her pussy was something she wanted to feel every day.

"Please, Lucas... faster!"

Fulfilling her moaned demands, Lucas plowed into Max, their groans and panting stifled by passionate kisses as they slobbered all over each other.

Max could feel her finish approaching.

"Mmm... wait... stop!"

Lucas instantly came to a halt, his eyes fraught with concern. Horrified that he had hurt her, he opened his mouth to speak but it was her voice that sounded first.

"No it's okay. I... uh... want to try something else. If that's okay?"

 _Like he was going to say no?_

He nodded in approval and let out an involuntary gasp when he felt Max's soft hand wrap around his sensitive, slick cock and guide it downwards.

She wanted to take this all the way.

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise as she gently nudged his dick towards her ass.

"Max... I... won't that hurt?" his voice filled with worry.

"Umm... what do you think, Stalker? You're literally about to put _that thing_ in my ass..."

Even with a thick pulsing cock inches from her ass, Max's attitude hadn't waived.

Her tone shifted, suddenly, "It's fine. Please, Lucas. I want you."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Lucas firmly gripped the base of his erection and began to ease it into Max's ass. She sucked in a breath and released it as a quiet whimper as her butt was stuffed with a dick for the first time.

"Baby, are you okay?" he questioned, voice filled with worry again.

She bit her lip, "Mmm... yeah, keep going."

Lucas did as she asked and slowly edged forward some more until his throbbing cock was fully in her ass, his short pubes nestling against her soft flesh.

Max experienced only a few seconds of pain before it shifted into something _entirely_ different.

After seeing she was okay, Lucas began his thrusts. With each push forward, his cock buried itself completely in her ass and with each pull backwards it slid almost all the way out until just the tip remained before he slammed back in.

Both teens were moaning in unison, completely lost in their passionate display of love.

His thrusts quickening, Lucas leaned down and engaged Max in a hot kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he sank two fingers into her pussy.

Feeling her finish approaching, Max slid her hands down Lucas' back, her fingers leaving wet trails across his dark skin. Moving her hands further down, she tightly grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing it gently as he continued to fuck her butt.

The newest party member was moaning wildly as she felt Lucas' pulsing cock in her ass, his expert fingers in her pussy and his hot tongue in her mouth.

"L-Lucas... I'm close! Fuck, baby I'm..." her words faded mid-sentence as her climax caught up to her.

Slamming into her one last time, Lucas pulled his cock from Max's ass and leaned down to face her dripping pussy. His fingers continued to pump into her as he lashed his tongue through her folds and across her clit, slowly working his throbbing dick with his other hand.

Max screamed, her orgasm washing over her, as her juices squirted into Lucas' mouth, which was still hard at work ravishing her pussy. He pulled away as the rest of her cum sprayed onto his face. Licking his lips, he savored her sweet taste.

Max struggled to keep herself from collapsing back onto the desk and turned her attention to the boy who was giving her drenched pussy a few final licks. Lucas had been given his tasty reward and now she wanted hers.

He stood up and walked around to the side of the desk so his dick was level with Max's face. She moved one hand up to grab his ass and used the other to tug on his balls as she engulfed his erection, her tongue lapping at the tip.

Max deepthroated Lucas' cock, feeling it pulsing in her mouth.

"Max! Fuck... I'm-"

She kept going, enjoying being face-fucked by her Stalker. He moaned her name as he came, strings of cum shooting straight down her willing throat. Max swallowed as much as she could but there was too much. She pulled her mouth off as Lucas' cock fired rope after rope of thick sticky cum onto her face.

Max moaned as more hot spurts of Lucas' deliciously salty load landed on her face, her open mouth catching any that dripped down.

Lucas finished emptying his balls onto Max's face and felt his erection beginning to die down. Max took his softening dick and stuffed it back into her mouth, slurping up any liquid that was now gently spilling from tip.

Lucas stepped back and breathed out heavily.

Max raised her hand, scooping up any of his cum that remained on her face and emptying it greedily into her mouth. Swallowing loudly, she pulled his head down for one last kiss, leftover droplets of cum still on their faces mixing together as their mouths became one.

Pulling their lips away, a string of saliva dripped down onto Max's chest.

Lucas managed to stammer out some words.

"That... that was..."

"Fucking amazing!" the redheaded teen finished his sentence.

"So, does this... uh... does this mean we're umm..." Lucas felt a blush creep across his face.

"Really?"

She threw him a bewildered look.

"You're asking me this now?" Max questioned, knowing full well what he was trying to say.

Lucas ducked his head down in response and began to put his clothes back on.

Max smirked at how cute he was when he blushed.

After they were both fully dressed again, she leaned towards him and placed a gentle but loving kiss on his lips.

"I guess it does mean we're umm... uh... you know?"

She mocked his stammer as he chuckled, a dopey grin lighting up his face.

Their hands locked together as they left the room and headed back towards the sound of thumping music.

Lucas made a mental note to tell the others he asked Max out by taking her to the arcade, not by assfucking her on the AV Room table.

* * *

So much for starting my first story off slowly. Hope that wasn't too intense! The next chapter will see Nancy using her body to give a confidence boost to a certain someone...

Thanks for reading!

(Also, a big thank you to the Guest who left a review on the first chapter!)


	3. The Snowball III: You're My Favorite

Dustin is feeling down after being rejected by almost every girl at the Snowball. Nancy offers to cheer him up...

This is the final installment of the Snowball story.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Snowball III: You're My Favorite**

 _ **December 15, 1984**_

"You know, out of all my brother's friends, you're my favorite? You've always been my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Dustin Henderson wasn't sure how he ended up in the center of Hawkins Middle school gym, dancing with Nancy Wheeler, but he wasn't one to complain.

He felt what seemed like every pair of eyes on him. Every pair except two. His heart sank for the second time that night as his eyes found Max, her gaze set firmly on one thing and one thing only. Lucas. His best friend.

Even though he was moping about the redhead not liking him back, he was still happy for them. He loved Lucas and seeing his best friend in love eased his pain a little.

His dancing partner noticed his rejected stare and offered some consoling advice.

"All you need is some practice, and before you know it, every girl here will be wanting you."

He immediately dismissed her words, knowing he would never have Max. So technically, not _every_ girl would want him.

She tried again.

"I could... maybe show you a few things to... you know... help you out?"

He shot her a confused look.

"Like what?"

"Hmm... I don't know," she teased.

She absolutely did know.

A sultry smirk formed on her face. "Maybe we should find out."

Nancy took hold of Dustin's hand and guided him away from the crowd of buzzing teens.

His heart thumped in his chest and his cock was fully hard by the time they had left the gym.

Dustin's heavy breathing broke through the air as the Wheeler girl led him through the halls, his eyes glued to her ass, just mere inches from his clothed erection.

"Here," she spoke up, dragging the curly-haired teen through the only unlocked door - a cramped janitor's closet.

Nancy hastily closed the door behind them, turning the lock to be safe. She faced Dustin, unable to hold back a smile at his obvious disbelief at what was happening.

"Well... don't you think you should...?" the older girl gestured to his suit. He had hoped that his suave get-up would maybe earn him a dance or two, not whatever Mike's hot sister was about to do.

His sweating hands fumbled around with his bow-tie as Nancy watched on in amusement. Dustin managed to get it off, shoving it onto the shelf behind him along with his jacket and shirt, leaving him completely shirtless.

Nancy's eyes glanced down, noticing the clear bulge in his pants. The Henderson boy reddened as he caught her ogling his straining hard-on.

He hesitantly unclipped his belt and slid his pants and boxers down, releasing his throbbing erection. Dustin blushed again, this time at being naked in front of a girl for the first time.

"You ready?" Nancy asked the boy, who nodded nervously in response.

Dustin watched in awe as the high school girl knelt down in front of him, gasping as she gently reached out to stroke his hard cock.

Nancy examined the dick with inquisitive eyes. It was only the third she'd ever seen and guessed it to be around 6 inches long, slightly shorter than the other two she'd known but surprisingly thicker.

Not letting herself get lost in thought, Nancy licked a clean stripe from the base to the tip.

Dustin let out a soft moan as Nancy laved his cock, making sure to swipe her tongue across the purple head.

Deciding to stop her teasing, she sucked his pulsing cock into her mouth. The teen had no choice but to grab hold of Nancy's bobbing head as he felt his knees buckle.

"Fuck! Nance!"

She hummed out a seductive moan, sending vibrations plunging through his dick.

Nancy slurped on Dustin's rock-hard cock, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that was dripping onto her tongue.

Wrenching the hard member from between her lips, Nancy stroked it as she stuffed Dustin's balls into her mouth, the curly-haired boy moaning loudly at her erotic actions. She sucked furiously on the sensitive sack before letting his balls drop out of her mouth. Parting her lips again, she took one of the orbs back in and guzzled on it before switching to the other one, all the while flicking her tongue across the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm... fuck!" was all the boy could get out.

Nancy looked up as his balls fell from her wet mouth, the suggestive expression painted on her face causing him to clench his whole body and stop his impending climax from arriving too soon.

Their eyes locked for a moment, before she stood up and wordlessly stripped naked. Dustin's cock twitched as he laid eyes on her invitingly pink pussy.

Nancy turned around so that her perfectly round ass was facing him as she put one leg up on the bottom shelf in front of her.

Reaching back, she slid her delicate fingers over her pussy as an erotic invitation for him to fuck her senseless.

"Come on. I'm ready," her words punched through his nervousness as he realized she wanted this just as much as he did.

Edging forward, Dustin pressed his cock to her heated folds. The combination of her juices and the pre-cum still seeping from his spit-slick cock allowing him to slide into her tight heat with little effort.

A soft moan escaped from Nancy's lips, it's end cut off by a deep groan coming from the stunned teen behind her. Dustin felt an immense wave of pleasure rush over him as he found himself inside a girl for the first time in his life.

He carefully pulled his pulsating cock out, before thrusting forwards and burying it in Nancy completely.

"Mmm... that's it! Keep going!"

A smile lifted on his face as she complimented his performance.

Repeating the action several times, he found a comfortable rhythm and was soon slamming into her over and over.

Before long, both of them could feel their climaxes rising.

The high-schooler vigorously rubbed her wet pussy to chase her nearing orgasm, her fingers coming into contact with Dustin's erection, which was still hammering into her. They were both close to their finish when a wicked idea crossed Nancy's mind.

"Dustin, stop! Pull out!"

He complied with her demand, his throbbing dick slipping out of the hot embrace of her core.

Dustin watched with awe as Nancy furiously sawed her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy, eyes clamped shut in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her. Screaming in pleasure, her legs weakened as her cum sprayed onto the floor.

Never in his young life had he seen such an arousing sight.

Even though her own orgasm had subsided, Nancy still had one surprise left for her teenage fuck buddy.

She turned to Dustin who was still waiting for his release.

"Come here and fuck my mouth!"

She wasn't asking.

Dustin Henderson damn near collapsed when the words left her glistening lips. He stared down at the girl in front of him and opened his mouth to speak, his mind struggling to formulate a sentence.

"I... uh... Fuck! Shit!"

The curly-haired boy choked on his words as Nancy's head bumped against his chest, his pulsing dick already engulfed completely in her wet mouth.

She rapidly bobbed her head, drenching his cock with spit.

Lifting one of her fingers up to her mouth, she sucked on it, getting it as wet as she could before slipping it into Dustin's ass.

The boy groaned as Nancy's finger pushed its way into his tight hole. She grabbed his asscheeks and pulled them slightly, giving her unrestricted access to his asshole.

Recognizing he was about to reach his peak, she began the real finisher.

Spurred on by her willingness to be used, Dustin showed no mercy. He began thrusting at an immense speed, his pulsating cock slamming in and out of her eager mouth.

The older girl intentionally gagged and spluttered on his cock as she plunged her finger deeper into his ass. She quickly withdrew it before pushing it all the way back in at the same rapid speed.

Dustin was seconds from blowing. His moans were getting increasingly louder as Nancy Wheeler sucked his cock and fingered his ass.

"Fuck! Mmm..."

Reaching his climax, he felt shock waves of pleasure washing over him.

Twitching wildly, Dustin's cock erupted in Nancy's mouth, her deepthroating speed not slowing as she felt the first jet of his sticky cream shoot down her throat, followed by another. And another, until she couldn't swallow any more.

Pulling back, she let Dustin's spurting cock slip out of her mouth. Strings of hot cum blasted her face, some shooting straight into her open mouth.

Nancy continued to pump her finger in his ass, the sensation intensifying his finish as his dick continued to spew his load all over the high school girl's pretty face.

Nancy waited until the final few spurts had landed before slipping her finger from his ass and sucking it into her mouth in the most erotic way possible.

Dustin's moans devolved into heavy pants; he was completely mesmerized by everything that had just happened.

Nancy Wheeler was still on her knees, her face plastered in Dustin Henderson's teen spunk.

She wiped her hands across her face, gathering up the gooey mess before bringing her hands up to her mouth and slurping up what she could.

Dustin took a mental picture of what he was seeing, imagining the others' faces if they could see it. He wondered whose reaction would be the most memorable. Jonathan's? Steve's? Mike's? He thought about it for a moment.

Yeah, definitely Mike's.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the Snowball chapters. Moving forward, I have a number of ideas I'll be working on and posting as soon as possible.

Here's a little summary of what to expect in the next chapter:

Will is left feeling jealous after he finds out all of his friends got lucky at the Snowball. After Mike, Lucas and Dustin attempt to cheer him up, things quickly get hot and... _messy_... between the four boys.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favorited the story so far. The next chapter will be up within the next couple of days so see you then!


	4. First Time for Everything

Thanks for checking back!

In this chapter, Will grows jealous upon hearing of his friends' sexual encounters at the Snowball. Mike, Lucas and Dustin come up with a plan to make him feel better. Things escalate from there...

 **Quick note:** I had to frequently refer to the guys by their D&D counterparts to avoid repeating their names in every sentence. You probably know this already but just in case you don't: Mike is the Paladin, Lucas is the Ranger, Dustin is the Bard and Will is the Cleric.

If you're not comfortable with gay stuff, this is your chance to quit while you're ahead. This chapter will contain some pretty intense boy on boy (on boy on boy) smut.

Obligatory *Don't Like, Don't Read* warning.

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: First Time for Everything**

 _ **December 20, 1984**_

 _ **Five days after the Snowball - Wheeler House**_

Nancy Wheeler appeared at the foot of the basement stairs, clutching in her hands several bags of popcorn and four bowls.

"Ok, Mike, we're going now. Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay on your own?"

"We're not five, Nancy. We know how to stay down here and sleep all night," her younger brother shot back.

Rolling her eyes, the high school girl turned to leave, in doing so accidentally making eye contact with the one person she was deliberately avoiding.

A coy smile formed on Dustin Henderson's face. The boy winked at her, the Wheeler girl's own face reddening as his attempts to get a flustered reaction out of her worked quicker than he'd hoped.

Nancy glared at him with dark eyes and shook her head inconspicuously, at the same time trying desperately to hide her blush from the other boys.

Turning, she raced up the stairs without a word, the basement door slamming shut.

"Umm... what was that about?" Lucas Sinclair questioned his curly-haired friend.

"That?" the boy responded, "Oh... y'know... just..."

 _He wanted to tell them so badly._

"Just... what?"

"Well, you know how she danced with me at the Snowball?" he began, sounding like what he was about to say wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah?"

"After we finished she..." he paused for effect, his coy smirk now a smug one.

"She...?"

"Well she... let me... y'know... fuck her. I've been wanting to tell you, I was just trying to find the right time," the boy stated, matter-of-factly.

Mike grimaced as Lucas and Will erupted into laughter.

"Do you dream about her, often?" Lucas quipped.

The Henderson boy turned defensive. He'd actually expected them to believe him.

"Ask her your fucking self! Why do you think she blushed?"

The other guys were taken aback by his sudden change of tone.

"You definitely did not fuck my sister." Mike stated, the boy clearly disgusted by the images his friend was putting in his mind.

"Wait, hold on..." Dustin paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Nope, I definitely fucked your sister!"

The sly grin returned.

"Bullshit!" Lucas blurted.

Admittedly, the other boys were growing suspicious. Nancy _had_ clearly blushed when she saw him. What reason could there be for that?

Frustrated, the Wheeler boy was determined to one-up him.

"Well even if you did, which you didn't-"

"I totally did."

Mike began again, "Even if you did, which you didn't, it was probably just because she felt sorry for you. You weren't _making love_ like me and El were."

He wouldn't usually have been so keen to reveal such a thing, but Dustin's claims about his sister had irked him.

"What?!" Sinclair and Henderson sounded at the same time.

"You heard me!"

It was his turn to be smug now.

"While you were off doing whatever the fuck you think you were doing with my sister, I was making love to my girlfriend."

 _Silence._

"Really?" Lucas asked, surprised by Mike's forwardness.

"Yeah."

"She sucked your dick?" Dustin questioned, prying for lewd details.

Surprisingly, Mike didn't blush. His pride was soaring above his self-respect as he nodded confidently.

"That's great and everything... but did you fuck her ass?" his dark-skinned friend asked.

"What? No! Just her... pussy."

He felt dirty talking about El like that to his friends.

Lucas' quizzical expression turned into a full-on shit-eating grin. He puffed his chest in superiority and began what sounded like some sort of lustful soliloquy.

"Don't get me wrong, pussy's great! But there's nothing like the feeling of being inside a woman's ass."

Mike snorted.

"And just how much experience do you have fucking womens' asses, Sinclair?"

The darker-skinned teen raised an eyebrow in thought.

"About five days."

Lucas sat back and listened to the clogs turning in their heads.

Initially puzzled by his oddly specific response, they soon pieced together what he was saying.

Mike and El weren't the only couple who had consummated their relationship that night.

In all honestly, they weren't too shocked at the revelation. They all knew that Lucas and Max had a thing for each other and it was only a matter of time before they would do something about it.

"In the AV Room, in case you were wondering."

"We weren't."

"Wait..." Mike interjected. "You're saying you fucked Max's ass?"

"I am saying just that, my friend."

Mike looked down in disappointment, his friend's tale having bested his own.

Lucas was desperate to tell his friends more about his erotic encounter with the redhead. But he had already defeated Mike and so he took the win while he was ahead, however not before adding one last insult to injury.

The Sinclair boy proceeded to proudly inform his friends that he had fucked Max no less than three times since the Snowball.

He didn't, however, tell them about all the filthy things they had done to each other during their intense fucking sessions.

Just two days ago, Lucas had exploded all over Max's face as she jammed two fingers inside him. The day before that, he came just from having her tongue in his ass.

He was saving those glorious details to gloat about later.

Will could feel his pants tightening as the image of Mike and Eleven making love was still racing through his mind. His erection certainly didn't falter when he thought instead about Lucas fucking the newest party member in the ass.

His facing turning a deep red, he suddenly leapt up.

The others, too distracted verbally flaunting their sexual prowesses, had forgotten he was even there, his having not spoken a single word for several minutes.

"I... uh... I have to use the bathroom."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Mike, who grabbed onto his hand.

The Byers boy felt his blush deepen as the other three party members noticed the clear bulge in his jeans.

"Oh... that's... uh... that's nothing to be embarrassed about, Will," his dark-haired friend reassured him.

"Yeah, we all get boners, dude! Lucas pointed out. "It happens."

"It's just..." he began explaining himself. "It's just... you've all had... sex... and I haven't and I just feel kinda left out and I know it's not your fault but I-"

"Will, it's okay," the party's Paladin attempted to ease his friend's obvious jealousy.

Seeing Will's boner had gotten Mike fairly aroused himself. A sudden wave of lust and sympathy for the boy washed over him as an exciting thought entered his mind.

"Maybe we could... _cheer you up_?"

He emphasized the final three words, intently eyeing the other two, who gawked in response to his suggestive idea, knowing full well what he meant.

All their talk of fucking had gotten Lucas and Dustin too turned on to refuse. They looked at Will and then back to Mike.

"Y-Yeah... sounds good!"

Will felt the weight of being the only virgin in the room begin to lift as his three best friends straight up offered to sexually gratify him, their newfound confidence of everything related to sex urging them on.

The Paladin swiped his hand across the oversized table, flinging its contents onto the floor; D&D pieces now strewn across the Wheeler basement. He looked at Will.

"Why don't you sit on there?"

Swallowing nervously, the Byers boy followed his friend's command, hopping up so he was sitting on the table.

Once the Cleric was in position, Mike wasted no time. He removed Will's pants, leaving his throbbing five inch erection exposed in front of his friends. Getting straight to it, he gently flicked his tongue across the swollen head, eliciting a whimper from the boy.

Looking at Will's cock with lustful eyes, Mike bobbed his head down and swallowed the whole shaft in one suck, his nose resting just above a small patch of hair.

Mike lifted his head, leaving just the tip in his watering mouth before pushing back down, guzzling the hard dick as Will moaned from above.

Lucas and Dustin watched the party's Paladin blowing Will, their own dicks now at full hardness and aching to be released. Sharing a knowing glance, they simultaneously began rubbing their hands over each others' bulging crotches.

Mike, meanwhile, was using one hand to remove his own jeans and the other to tug on Will's balls as he fervently slurped his best friend's cock.

Will ran his hands through Mike's soft hair, moaning as the Wheeler boy gave him his first blowjob. For a second, he looked over to the side and saw the remaining two party members hurriedly removing their clothes, desperate to join the fun.

Out of habit, Lucas kept his camouflaged bandana wrapped around his head. Max had requested, or rather, insisted that he wear it when they were getting intimate, claiming it was "sexy."

Once they were naked, Dustin seized an opportunity and boldly pressed his lips to Lucas', unsure of how his friend would react. To his surprise, the dark-skinned boy didn't pull away, instead he reciprocated, deepening the kiss.

Will's dick twitched in Mike's mouth when he saw Lucas and Dustin's hard cocks pressed together as they sloppily began to make out.

The Byers boy gasped as Mike began sucking his balls, focusing on them individually before filling his mouth with the whole sack.

A few feet away, Dustin and Lucas were using their tongues to explore each others' mouths, their glans exchanging sticky pre-cum as their erections bumped together.

Lucas slid his hands down Dustin's back and grabbed his ass, squeezing it lightly as his curly-haired friend moaned into his mouth. Dustin returned the favor and gripped Lucas' butt with both hands, the two horny teens increasing the intensity of their homoerotic display.

On the table, Will squirmed as Mike moved back up to his suck on his dick. The Paladin smirked with the Cleric's cock in his mouth, noticing the pleasure he was inflicting on his friend.

Moving his head to the side, Will once again caught sight of the two other boys, their mouths still firmly attached as they kissed, not once stopping to take a breath.

Dustin took things further by slowly pulling on Lucas' asscheeks and tracing his finger over the constricted hole between them. The party's Ranger groaned as he felt something press against his asshole.

But before the Bard could sink his finger into his friend's tight ass, the resounding voice of Mike Wheeler caught his attention.

"I thought this was supposed to be about making _Will_ feel good?" he asked, his hand gently stroking the pulsing dick in front of him. "You know, you guys are more than welcome to join us at _any_ time?" he offered, sounding slightly exasperated and feeling a little guilty that Will wasn't receiving the full party's attention.

Although not wanting their one-on-one make-out session to end, the two boys couldn't refuse Mike's offer.

By the time they reached the table in the center of the Wheeler basement, Mike had embedded a finger in Will's butt, the teen writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Dustin immediately went for Will's hard dick, now left untouched as Mike focused his attention on his ass instead.

Will gripped onto the table as Dustin engulfed his rock-hard cock in his mouth, his tongue licking up and down the shaft.

Lucas could see there wasn't any more room between Will's legs where the Paladin and the Bard were hard at work. Instead, he clambered onto the sturdy table, confident it would take the added weight and crawled over to Will, straddling the moaning teen.

The Ranger leaned down and closed the gap between them, engaging Will in a deep and passionate kiss. Will shivered as Lucas' dick dragged along his skin, leaving a trail of pre-cum on his chest. The Cleric let his hands roam his friend's hot body.

Detaching his mouth from Will's raging boner, Dustin looked up and saw Lucas' upturned butt in front of him. An incredibly hot idea surging through him, the Bard continued to pump Will's spit-covered cock as he leaned forward and tentatively dragged his tongue across Lucas' tight asshole. Immensely turned on by his own daring move, he soon found his wet tongue lashing at the puckered hole.

"Mmm... shit! Fuck!"

Moaning loudly, the dark-skinned boy shuddered as he felt Dustin's tongue lapping at his ass.

 _Damn, he's almost as good as Max._

Lucas turned to face the Henderson boy, who dislodged his skillful tongue from his butt as their eyes met. Smirking proudly at the moans he elicited from his best friend, Dustin dutifully resumed his task.

Mike's erection throbbed as he watched the curly-haired boy's face disappear between Lucas' asscheeks.

Will was now willing to forgo receiving all the attention. Determined to increase the pleasure, he ducked his head under Lucas' chest and closed his mouth around one of his nipples.

Lucas' pulsating cock twitched wildly between his legs as he was stimulated by two hot tongues, small drops of pre-ejaculate dripping down onto Will.

Noticing Dustin's hands had relocated to the dark flesh of the Ranger's ass, the Wheeler boy took it upon himself to stroke Will, who was busy sucking on Lucas' nipples.

Dustin reached for Lucas' throbbing cock and began jerking it slowly. Every so often, he moved his lips down and sucked on his balls, pulling on the sack until it popped out of his mouth, before returning to sink his tongue into the delicious ass in front of him.

Although Mike was still continuing to please Will with his finger, he sensed the tide turning, realizing the others were open to anyone and everyone being pleasured, not just their Cleric. At that, a sexy idea crossed his mind as he returned his mouth to Will's cock, his own neglected dick oozing pre-cum at the sight of Lucas having his ass eaten.

Mike thought his bold plan through and withdrew his finger from inside Will.

"Maybe Will could...?" he called out, causing the others to turn as a noise that wasn't a slurp or a moan sounded. Apprehensively, he gestured to Will's pulsing erection and then to Lucas' butt, hoping they would all approve his erotic idea.

Eyes shifting nervously, Lucas processed what Mike was suggesting.

The Paladin noticed and stammered out a follow-up, "If.. you know... that's okay with everyone?"

Rejecting the idea would no doubt kill the increasingly hot sexual urges bubbling up inside the boys and Lucas had come too far to back out now.

The Ranger cautiously nodded his head, "Y-Yeah..."

Will's eyes were wide with disbelief. He had fantasized about each of them many times. The boy nodded, eagerly, as the thought of fucking one of his best friends entered his dick, a clear drop of pre-cum spilling out as a result.

At his approval, the Wheeler and Henderson boys got to work; Mike using his mouth to get Will's excited cock as slick as possible; Dustin stretching out Lucas' tight hole with first one, then two and finally three fingers.

The Ranger and the Cleric brought their mouths together, their muffled moans sending vibrations across their lips.

Mike gave a few more deep sucks before pulling off and gripping the base of Will's dick, guiding it towards the Sinclair boy's awaiting ass.

Both boys groaned as their bodies touched, the tip of Will's erection gently nudging into the tight hole. Lucas pushed down slowly, allowing his ass to sink down on his friend's rapidly twitching cock. After he adjusted to Will's size, he lifted himself as Byers pushed up, the dick slamming all the way into his butt.

"Mmm... fuck!" the horny teen moaned, as he quickly got used to the feeling of having a thick cock buried in his ass.

He pictured Max squirting as she watched her boyfriend getting assfucked by one of his friends.

Meanwhile, Mike found himself climbing onto the table and positioning his knees either side of Will's shoulders, catching the attention of the two boys currently moaning with great intensity.

Lucas was face to face with Mike's pulsing dick. He eyed it for a second before closing his mouth around it, feeling the hard member throb in his mouth. The Paladin moaned as the Ranger sucked his cock.

Still thrusting in and out of Lucas' butt from below, Will lifted his head off the table, planted it firmly between Mike's asscheeks and began frantically slurping his best friend's asshole.

Slowly stroking his hard dick, Dustin watched intently as Lucas was double-stuffed with cock.

Wanting to get a piece of action, the last boy hurriedly climbed onto the table, its sturdy frame still not bucking under the weight of the four bodies.

Mike, his cock still halfway down Lucas' throat, gestured for Dustin to turn around, his hands pulling on Dustin's hips as his face met with the curly-haired boy's ass.

Not wasting any time, he dove his face in Dustin's butt, tonguefucking the tight hole with the same ferocity as the Henderson boy had been doing to Lucas and as Will was doing to him now.

The intense cocksucking, asslicking and assfucking continued until all four boys were on edge. Not wanting their hot fuck session to end so soon, they detached their mouths and dicks from each other.

As soon as Will pulled his cock from Lucas' ass, Dustin greedily shoved it in his mouth, giving it a few deep sucks, before the horny teens stopped completely to allow their rising climaxes to fade.

Once they were ready to go again, they switched places.

Mike lay with his back on the table, just as Will had been doing. The Paladin groaned as his legs were pushed up and he felt something nudging at his lower end, looking down just in time to see Dustin's thick cock sliding into his ass. Will's saliva shined on Wheeler's opening, sufficiently lubricating the intruding member.

"Shit, Mike! You're so tight!" the Bard observed.

Lucas straddled the grunting Wheeler boy, moaning as his thick pulsing shaft glided down Mike's throat, his balls resting on his friend's face, laden with unreleased cum.

Finally, Will filled the gap and guzzled down on Mike's dick, his own ass inches from Lucas' face. The dark-skinned boy wasted no time and sank two fingers and his tongue into the tight hole, causing the Cleric to hum around Mike's erection.

The Paladin was writhing in pleasure as Dustin's twitching hard-on slammed into his butt, Will's hot mouth deepthroated his dick, and Lucas' dripping cock fed into his mouth.

After fingering Will's ass for some time, Lucas pulled his sticky rod from between Mike's wet lips and lined it up behind the butt in front of him.

The Cleric whimpered as his tight asshole was penetrated for the first time. Lucas' dick was the biggest of the boys, standing proudly at a little over six inches.

As such, Will growled when all six inches of his friend's meat were stuffed into his butt, the small patch of dark hair above the cock brushing against his skin.

In an effort to instensify his lover's pleasure, Lucas stroked Will's throbbing cock, the shaft still slick with Mike and Dustin's combined spit.

Lucas' erection now engaged elsewhere, Mike glanced around, desperate for something in his wanting mouth. Looking up, he found a solution. Lifting his head off the hard wood, he buried his entire face in Lucas' ass, now satisfied that he had got to explore all three of his friend's butts with either his fingers or his tongue.

The basement of the Wheeler home was alive with the sounds of slapping flesh, wet slurping and hot moans as the four best friends enjoyed their wild fucking session.

Feeling Dustin's dick wrench itself from his ass, Mike groaned. He found himself unable to look to his friend as Lucas was now riding his face, the dark teen's own cock still sawing into Will's hole.

At this point, Dustin was in possession of the only ass that hadn't been stuffed with a thick cock. Aiming to change that, he spoke up, his booming voice barely cutting through the loud moans coming from his three companions.

"Hey, guys! Any chance I could get some action over here?" he flashed his newly-toothed smile.

Lucas shot him a dirty look before he could end it with a purr.

At that moment, a thought worked its way into Dustin's head that made his cock pulse with excitement.

"I have an idea. Lucas, go sit over there," he pointed to the couch on the other side of the room.

Complying with the Bard's demand, Lucas pulled out of Will and lifted his butt from Mike's face, a few strings of saliva at first still connecting his used hole to his friend's mouth.

Wiping at the sweat from underneath his bandana, the still-horny teen apprehensively relocated to the three-seater, layers of shiny spit and pre-cum clearly visible on his dark cock.

Desperate to be fucked, Dustin practically sprinted over to Lucas. The Henderson boy wasted no time sitting down on Lucas' hard dick, all six inches fitting snugly in his tight asshole. The curly-haired boy released a low, drawn-out groan.

"Fuuuck yeah, that's it! Shit! Mmm. fuck my ass, Lucas!"

As quickly as the words left his mouth, Dustin could feel the cock inside him pulsating rapidly.

Lucas craned his neck upwards and brought his mouth to Dustin's, their tongues thrashing around in their hot, wet caverns.

The two other party members were staring in awe at the incredibly hot display their friends were putting on, before they themselves were invited to join the show.

Dustin motioned to Will, who slowly edged his butt down onto the Bard's throbbing erection.

The Paladin was the last to join, adopting a half-standing, half-crouching position. He pushed down and sank his ass all the way down on Will's sticky cock.

The four best friends were now stacked up on top of each other, fucking and moaning in unison as their cocks twitched inside warm, tight holes.

Lucas fucking Dustin.

Dustin fucking Will.

Will fucking Mike.

All four bodies glistened with sweat as they plowed into each other.

Unfortunately for Mike, being on top meant he didn't have one of his friend's butts to stuff his dick into. Still needing his erection to feel some kind of pleasure, the Paladin desperately reached down to stroke his intensely throbbing dick, his hand catching the arm of the sofa and sending his SuperCom crashing to the floor.

"Shit!"

Mike himself wasn't sure if his cursing was caused by his heavy-handedness or by the dick that was violently twitching inside his ass.

He glanced down at the floor, the walkie-talkie on its side but still seemingly intact, not that he cared at that moment.

The horny teens could feel their orgasms approaching once again as their rapidly tightening balls smacked against each other, the four sacks each filled to the brim with hot cum waiting to be unleashed.

Deciding to take up one more sexy position before ending their erotic exhibition, they unstacked themselves and moved down onto the floor of the Wheeler basement.

The guys had no idea how they'd lasted so long. They figured their sudden lust for each other and their apparent need to do anything and everything had kept them going.

They took their places on the floor, laying on their sides in a row next to each other.

A symphony of moans began to play as, simultaneously, three of the four boys felt their cocks sinking into a tight asshole one last time.

Dustin murmured into Will's ear, his bulging erection gliding into the writhing Cleric's butt.

"Satisfied now?"

Will could almost _hear_ the filthy smirk in his voice. His response came in the form of a deep kiss.

Behind him, Dustin's hole was tightly gripping onto the Sinclair boy's pulsating boner. The Ranger would be moaning loudly if he wasn't engaged in a sloppy make-out session with the Wheeler boy, who was enjoying the feeling of his dick shoveling in and out of Lucas' butt.

They were rutting like animals now, thrusting into each other at an insane speed as their symphony played on, all kinds of dirty phrases being tossed around.

Mike removed his lips from Lucas' and tried something new. He brought his hand down hard, smacking the teen's ass and leaving a faint handprint that blushed against the dark skin.

Lucas groaned in response as Mike teased him, "Yeah... you like that, Lucas?"

 _Smack._

He did it again.

"You like my dick in your tight ass?"

The dark-haired Wheeler boy wasn't exactly accustomed to dirty talk. Nevertheless, he was still pleased with his attempts.

"Mmm... fuck yeah!" Lucas moaned.

The four boys knew they were at their end now.

Finally reaching the erotic coda, Mike, Lucas and Dustin each pulled their pulsing dicks from the used fuckholes.

Mike leapt to his feet as the three remaining party members took to their knees below him. Furiously stroking his aching cock, it took him only five seconds to explode, firing thick juicy strands of cum across his friends' faces that dripped down into three open mouths. After a seemingly endless ejaculation that drenched the others, he let out a deep groan.

The Paladin dropped to his knees beside Lucas and Dustin as the Cleric jumped up, and without warning, spurted five shots of his creamy load onto the three waiting faces, the hot boycum mixing with Mike's as his cock spasmed wildly.

Dustin was next, several thick strings of cum firing from his engorged tip, only just hitting Will as the boy sank back down onto his knees. Decorating three willing faces with more white, the curly-haired boy groaned as his balls emptied onto his friends.

Cum dripped onto the floor as Dustin resumed his kneeling position, his mouth opening along with Mike and Will's as they prepared to take on one last delicious explosion.

Violently erupting, Lucas' cock shot rope after rope after rope of hot cum onto his friends, his creamy white spunk releasing in eight strong bursts. He moaned intensely as he watched his thick load splatter across their faces, some of it straight into their open mouths.

Feeling his forehead dripping with cum, Lucas dropped back down to his knees.

The boys began to make out fiercely as they enjoyed the salty taste in their mouths, their tongues licking at what remained of the four combined loads of thick teen jizz. They used their mouths one last time to clean the sticky mess from each others' softening dicks.

After they had completely swallowed everything on offer, the four exhausted friends collapsed onto the three-seater, its lack of a fourth seat making for a cramped experience.

As their heavy panting died down, the only sound that could be heard was the faint hissing of static. Mike glanced down at his SuperCom on the floor, still on its side, the push-to-talk button pressed firmly down under its weight.

* * *

 _ **5 minutes earlier...**_

In a remote cabin in the woods, El Hopper and Max Mayfield hungrily feasted on each others' dripping pussies, the sound of slapping flesh and their boyfriends' moans blaring through the speaker of the walkie-talkie on the table in front of them...

* * *

Huge thanks to **brucewaynefan** for suggesting this fantastic idea and for hashing out some of the final details. You've probably already read the fantastic stories over there but if you haven't - do it!

Also, it may be quite obvious from this chapter but if not, I feel I should point out that Lucas is my favourite character both on the show and to write about, hence my habit of unintentionally shifting a lot of the focus onto him. Lumax is also my favourite ship ever. Because of that, I tend to go off on random tangents with details about their smutty activities. There are very few Lumax smut stories so I'll definitely be making them a big focus of this story. (If I stick to my current plan, Chapter 8 will be an **insanely** smutty Lumax chapter!).

The next chapter shouldn't take me as long to write as this one did. Based on that last part, it should be pretty obvious what it's about!

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next chapter!


	5. Girl Time

This time, we'll see what the girls were up to while the guys were enjoying their most intense D&D campaign yet.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' Warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Girl Time**

 _ **December 20, 1984**_

 _ **Five days after the Snowball - Hopper's Cabin**_

Max Mayfield studied the telekinetic girl next to her cautiously. Although they had been friends for a while, there was still something about her that Max wasn't quite able to put her finger on.

After Mike had explained to El that Max wasn't, in fact, trying to steal him from her, instead telling her the newest party member actually had a crush on Lucas, the two quickly became best friends. They were each others' only female companion, after all.

Christmas break meant the guys had tripled the frequency of their once weekly D&D session, making room for plenty of girl time for Max and El to enjoy.

Hopper was at a Christmas party he'd been dragged to by the other parents. Joyce suspected he'd be too drunk to drive by the end of it and offered to let him stay at her place, meaning the girls were alone for the night.

It was nearing midnight but neither of them felt particularly sleepy. Getting up from the sofa, Max trudged off to the fridge and took out a cold can of soda. Cracking it open and taking a sip, she slumped back down next to El. She turned to face her and did a double-take.

El was completely naked from the waste down, her hand gently moving between her legs in a rubbing motion as soft moans left her lips.

The redhead immediately averted her eyes, blushing profusely. That girl never failed to surprise her.

"Wh-what... what are you doing?" she asked in utter disbelief, eyes down at the ground.

"I'm rubbing my pussy because it makes me feel good," the girl nonchalantly told her. She turned to her friend and spread her legs, giving Max, who was doing her utmost not to stare, a first-hand view of her most intimate area, soft fingers caressing her delicate folds.

"See? It feels nice!"

"Y-yeah, I can see, El!" Max felt a heat spread through her at the sight of her best friend's exposed pussy.

"You should try it! It's really fun! It's called mas-tur-ba-tion," El sounded the word out slowly; she had only recently learned the term.

"I... I know what it is," the Mayfield girl replied shyly.

"Really? Have you tried it?"

Max blushed darker. She knew El would not have let up until she got an answer.

"Uhh... y-yeah... I... yeah, I have."

The half-naked girl grinned excitedly, delighted to have something else in common with her best friend, though her smile faded slightly as she pondered.

"It still doesn't feel as good as Mike," she spoke, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Max looked at her, surprise washing over her reddened face.

"What?"

El clarified for her. "This feels good, but not as good as when Mike put his dick inside me."

Max's mouth dropped open. She stared at the girl in shock.

"Wh-when did this happen?"

"At the Snowball," El had absolutely no issues recounting the event to her stunned friend.

Max felt her own pussy stirring as she thought about what her experience at the dance had been like.

El eyed Max curiously.

"Have you fucked Lucas yet?"

Max's eyes widened for what must have been the seventh time that night. El's bluntness still managed to take her by surprise at times. But, she knew she was too far gone now. Looking at El, she nodded sheepishly.

"Did his cock make you cum really hard?"

The redhead let out an audible gasp at her friend's descriptive question as she thought about how Lucas' cock in her pussy and ass were the two best feelings she had ever, and likely will ever, come to know.

Max looked at El and nodded once again.

"Why don't you try it with me?" she asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Max knew that El would likely sulk all night if she didn't oblige. She'd also be lying if she said her friend's erotic display coupled with the rousing thoughts of her boyfriend's dick hadn't got her at least a little bit turned-on.

Sighing in defeat, she hesitantly stripped for her friend. Initially planning on keeping her top half fully clothed, Max turned to see El, now completely naked, her eyes fixed on Max's nipples, which were hard and visible through her top.

Knowing she wasn't getting out of this, she removed the rest of her clothes, leaving both teens naked. El watched, captivated, as Max slowly began to rub her pussy alongside her best friend.

* * *

As they masturbated together, the two horny girls shared every last detail about their first times. They soon found themselves getting more and more aroused and eventually began fingering each others' increasingly wet pussies.

Max shivered when El ran her fingers through the patch of neatly trimmed hair that rested just above her heat.

"Max?"

The redhead turned to her naked friend.

"I want you to eat my pussy."

Her mouth agape, Max went to speak but stopped short. She didn't even care anymore. She was too turned-on to refuse. Dropping to her knees in front of the sofa, she positioned herself between El's legs and got to work.

El moaned and writhed as Max began to lap at her folds. She pushed her tongue further, the wet organ sliding over El's clit as she mewled from above. Max felt El's legs close around her back as she ran her hands along her soft thighs.

Inserting a finger alongside her tongue, Max picked up the pace as she tongued El's cunt.

"Mmm... keep going, Max!"

Her redheaded friend did just that, fingers and tongue plunging into El at a rapid pace. Feeling herself getting close, she pulled away from Max's mouth and unlatched her legs from around the girl's back.

El pulled Max up onto her lap and embraced her in a wet kiss, their tongues stroking over each other as they made out.

The brunette girl gripped onto Max and pushed her up so that the redhead's knees were planted either side of her.

El slid down in her seat so that Max's glistening heat was level with her face and dove in.

Max moaned loudly as El began eating her out. She thrashed her tongue across Max's clit as she enjoyed her first time pleasuring a girl.

"Mmm... fuck!" Max moaned, grinding her pussy along El's face .

As she tonguefucked her best friend's sopping wet pussy, El grabbed hold of Max's ass with both hands, gently kneading the pale flesh.

Too caught up in their first lesbian experience, both girls failed to notice the sound of static that feebly attempted to slice through the whimpers and moans. It wasn't until they heard a series of grunts and groans that weren't their own that their attention was caught.

El detached her mouth from between Max's legs, a string of spit connecting them for a moment.

Searching for the source of the noise, El pulled her newly-gifted walkie-talkie from under the table and placed it on top, the intensely erotic sounds emitting from the speaker.

The girls stared at each other in shock for a moment as they processed what they were hearing. Recognizing the voices, they realized the guys were taking their friendship to all kinds of new levels. At this, an immense feeling of lust surged through both teens' naked bodies.

Hurriedly closing the gap between them, Max and El instinctively pushed their lips together to the sound of their four best friends fucking each others' brains out. Their pussies rubbed together and their juices mixed as the two girls kissed fiercely.

Breaking away, El laid down on the sofa as Max straddled over her, bringing them face to face with each others' dripping cores.

Each girl buried her face into the waiting pussy in front of her, moans suppressing as they did.

El and Max hungrily feasted on each others' dripping pussies as the sound of slapping flesh and their boyfriends' moans blared through the speaker.

Her hands resting firmly on her friend's ass, El circled her finger over Max's asshole and pushed forward. Max moaned loudly as she felt El's slick finger slide into her tightest hole. El was surprised just how tight Max's ass was on account of the three assfuckings Lucas had given her over the past few days.

In return, the party's Zoomer pushed El's legs up from under her and reciprocated, her finger slipping easily into the Hopper girl's ass.

Both teens were on edge now, moaning into each others' cunts as their fingers pumped in and out the other's butt. The fingers and tongues upped their speed when they heard the growls from the walkie shift into grunting voices.

 _"Yeah... you like that, Lucas?"_

Unmistakably Mike's voice.

 _Smack._

 _"You like my dick in your tight ass?"_

 _"Mmm... fuck yeah!"_

Hearing this sent Max over the edge as she envisioned her best friend's boyfriend pounding into her Stalker's ass.

"Fuck! El! Mmm... fuuuuck!" the redhead screamed, her climax washing over her as El was soaked from above, Max's juices spraying onto her face, the Hopper girl's tongue and fingers in both of her tight holes not slowing their attack.

Through her writhing, Max managed to keep her tongue lodged in El's pussy and her finger in her ass as she was determined to bring her best friend to her own climax, which proved to be an easy task.

"Oh, fuck! M-Maaax!" El quickly reached her finish, her own juices squirting straight into Max's mouth.

Exhausted and completely drenched in girlcum, they each pulled their fingers from the other's tight asshole and turned to face each other. Still on top, Max leaned down and crashed her lips against El's, both girls' cum mixing as their faces pressed together.

Max ducked down to take one of El's pointed nipples in her mouth, the Hopper girl responding by tightly gripping the redhead's ass as they both enjoyed the intense moans of their best friends shooting their loads over each other.

Pulling their wet lips apart, Max noticed a look of disappointment on El's face.

"El, what's up?"

The girl pouted sullenly.

"Why didn't they invite _us?"_

Max giggled and pressed another kiss to her soft lips. Pulling away again, she saw El's expression hadn't changed.

She wasn't joking.

Max breathed a heavy sigh and smirked devilishly at her friend.

"Don't worry. The next time they do this, we'll just have to invite ourselves."

* * *

Thanks again to **brucewaynefan** for giving me some great ideas for this. For some reason, I found this one a little challenging to write but I hope you liked it! Let's just say that El and Max will indeed be inviting themselves over the next time the guys play D&D...

Thank you for reading and for your really great reviews of the last chapter! It was a difficult one to tackle but I'm glad everyone seemed to like it so much!

* * *

Starting with the next one, many of the future chapters will be presented as oneshots. Think of these first five chapters of having taken place in the central timeline and any future oneshots each taking place in alternate timelines, purely for story and continuity reasons. We will still return to this timeline every now and again, but for now it's getting paused.

Also, a lot of you have commented positively on the amount of ass play which is something I was originally apprehensive to include. There wasn't a great deal of it in this chapter but rest assured it will be returning in full force for the next one ;)

* * *

I've been looking forward to writing this next chapter for sooooo long. I'm glad I'm finally getting the chance. Here's a tease of what to expect:

 _On Halloween night, Max promises to go trick-or-treating with a certain two Ghostbusters if they can prove they're mature enough to handle not only her, but also each other._


	6. Full-Sized Candy Bars

Welcome to the first oneshot of the story, set during Episode 2 of Season 2.

I realized when reading this through that my writing isn't exactly varied, a lot of the sentences are structured similarly with lots of repeated words, so apologies for that. But that being said, I'm almost certain we're all just here for the smut!

This story is one that I've been wanting to do for **so** long as it involves my three favourite characters. Hope you enjoy it!

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Full-Sized Candy Bars (Oneshot)**

 _ **October 31, 1984**_

"We know where to get the full-sized candy bars. We figured you'd want in."

"That's presumptuous of you."

...

"Yeah! Totally! Uh... so, um... you'll come?"

* * *

Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair could practically hear each others' hearts pounding as Max Mayfield led them into her bedroom.

She was all too aware of their obvious crushes on her and decided she wanted to have some fun with them. Slumping into a seat by the window, she eyed her guests closely. The two Ghostbusters could feel their palms beginning to sweat under her glare. Finally, she spoke up.

"Well, if you want me to go with you, you'll have to prove you can handle me."

A puzzled expression spread across each of their faces. She knew they were only asking her for a harmless night of trick-or-treating. But she also knew, and could tell by the way they had fumbled over their words while asking her, that they'd be more than willing to participate in what it was she was proposing.

She attempted to quell their confusion by clarifying.

"I'll go with you if you can prove you can... _pleasure me_."

Having not intended to be so forward, Max blushed at her own choice of words.

Lucas and Dustin stared at her, mouths agape.

"Maybe you could start by taking those stupid costumes off?"

She raised her eyebrows at their lack of movement.

Both teens stood still, frozen in their places.

"So you're willing to prove you yourselves but you're too scared to strip in front of me?"

"What? No!" the Henderson boy pretended to be confident.

"Y-Yeah... w-we're not scared!" Lucas piped up, his straining voice telling her otherwise.

Dustin tried his best to transform his false confidence into _actual_ confidence.

Ever determined, he tore off his costume, leaving him in just his boxers.

Lucas reddened as he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly followed.

Although they clearly had a thing for her, Max was genuinely surprised that she was actually able to make them strip.

The redhead's eyes scanned from their bulges up to their flushed faces.

The half-naked Ghostbusters hesitantly reached down and took off their underwear, revealing two semi-hard and surprisingly lengthy cocks.

It was Max's turn to blush as she took in the sight of their swelling members. Each one had a small patch of hair at the base and was accompanied by a pair of smooth, cum-filled balls.

"Good," she put on a commanding facade to hide her own arousal.

"If you want to prove you can _pleasure me_ ," she winced at those words again, "you'll have to prove you can handle yourselves, at least."

They were frozen yet again.

"Look, Stalkers, if we're gonna do this, you need to be comfortable with seeing each other like this. Start by kissing."

Their eyes bulged out at her demand.

The two best friends eyed each other nervously. This was their only chance to impress her and, as such, neither of them wanted to back down.

Slowly edging forward, they pressed their lips together for the first time.

Max shifted in her seat, watching as their now fully hard erections stroked across each other as they kissed. Now clear that she wanted them to put on a show, Lucas and Dustin rounded their hands across each others' backs as they deepened their kiss. Their tongues swiped over one another as each of their hands came to rest on the other's ass.

Max's eyes were glued to the two hard cocks that were grinding together, soaking their glans in each others' dripping pre-cum. She could feel herself heating up at the hot sight.

Both teens continued to explore each others' mouths and butts with their tongues and hands, feeling a growing sensation, brought on by their throbbing erections pressing together, building up inside of them.

They shifted in their position, causing their dicks to grind together, this time with more force than before, the friction making them moan into each others' mouth.

Without warning, they erupted. Thick spurts of cum shot from both of their pulsing cocks, coating each others' stomachs in their sticky cream.

Max breathed heavily as she watched the erotic scene unfold, resisting the growing urge to allow herself some of her own release.

Lucas and Dustin pulled away from each other and stared down at the sticky mess covering their abdomens.

The redhead glanced down at their softening dicks, and then back up to their faces, small beads of sweat beginning to drip from their brows. A wicked grin crept onto her face as the perfect idea presented itself to her.

"Maybe you two should clean your mess up?"

Although she spoke it as a question, it was obviously more of a demand. Both boys gave her a dumbfounded look as she smirked at them.

Realizing there was no getting out, and admittedly too horny to refuse, they obeyed her command.

Dustin reached his fingers down and scooped up Lucas' thick load from his stomach, the darker boy doing the same on his own body. Their hands now covered in strings of white cum, they hesitantly sucked their fingers into their mouths, tasting each others' salty spunk for the first time.

Max was defying the swelling urge to crawl over there and clean them up herself.

Both boys were surprised to find they didn't actually mind the taste, luckily for them as it were. They quickly found themselves hardening again, much to Max's gratification. She had much more in store for them.

"You Stalkers ready for round two?" she gestured to her bed.

They glanced at each other and then to the redhead watching them and nodded cautiously before turning to move. Max bit her lip as she was treated to an enticing view of their exposed butts.

The two naked boys climbed onto the bed, staying propped up on their knees as they faced each other, their dicks now back at full hardness.

Lucas and Dustin each reached out a hand and began pumping the others' erection, both cocks twitching at the touch.

They brought their lips together again and resumed their sloppy make-out session, tongues exchanging saliva in their mouths.

After watching them jerk each other for a few minutes, Max decided it was time for the real test to begin.

She took great pleasure in giving them their next instructions, their reactions complete with bulging eyes and gaping mouths.

The boys nervously stared at each other once again.

Lucas bravely decided to take the lead this time and leaned down to close his lips around the swollen tip of Dustin's cock.

"Shit!" the curly-haired teen unconsciously bucked his hips at the sensation, sending more of his cock into his friend's mouth.

He instinctively placed a gentle hand on Lucas' head and guided him down so that his entire length was resting in his mouth.

Lucas pulled his head up slowly, allowing time for his tongue to flick along the pulsating shaft as Dustin's cock left his mouth, a few strings of spit keeping them attached.

Deciding to go for it, Lucas continuously bobbed his head up and down on Dustin's cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that was dripping onto his tongue as the curly-haired boy moaned at the feeling of having his dick sucked for the first time.

Max found herself unable to fight off her lust any longer as she snaked her hand into her jeans and began slowly rubbing her already sopping wet pussy.

"Suck his balls," the redhead commanded, clear authority in her voice.

Lucas wrenched the thick cock from his mouth, the pulsing member now trailing with spit. He held it up and sucked one of Dustin's balls into his wet mouth. Letting it fall out, he moved to the other before forcing the whole sack into his mouth.

Lucas pulled his mouth from Dustin's balls and looked to Max, his own dick twitching when he saw the horny redhead's hand in her jeans. She stared back at him and gave a knowing look.

As per the instructions she had laid out, Lucas lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. After getting it sufficiently wet with his saliva, he brought it down and traced it over Dustin's ass. The boy let out a deep groan as Lucas' slick digit worked into his tight asshole.

The teen continued to suck on his friend's throbbing cock as he felt Dustin tense around his finger. Retracting it almost entirely from the previously untouched hole, he slammed it all the way back in as Dustin moaned intensely.

"Lucas... fuck!"

With a mouth around his cock and a finger in his ass, Dustin could feel his climax quickly rising. Max sensed this and spoke up.

At her interruption, Lucas pulled his mouth from the raging erection and slipped his finger from Dustin's ass.

"I think it's your turn," Max threw the curly-haired boy a sultry grin.

Lucas swallowed in anticipation. Dustin, on the hand, feeling somewhat indebted to his best friend over the immense amount of pleasure he had just given him, eagerly leaned over and took Lucas' entire cock in his mouth.

"Shit! Mmm... fuck!" the dark-skinned teen groaned in surprise as his dick disappeared down Dustin's throat.

Every time he brought his head up, Dustin flicked his tongue across the tip, lapping up the copious drops of pre-cum that were spilling out. He decided he enjoyed the salty taste that still lingered from Lucas' earlier explosion. Lucas threw his head back and ran his hands through the curly hair.

Max graduated to dipping a finger into her wet folds as her eyes were fixed firmly on Lucas receiving his first blowjob. She could slowly feel herself wanting them more and more as she watched Dustin's mouth sink all the way down on the pulsing cock.

The curly-haired boy pulled his head up, the dark cock slipping out of his mouth, shaft slick with saliva. Wrapping his hand around the throbbing erection, he slowly pumped it as he crammed Lucas' balls into his mouth. Lucas moaned as Dustin began pulling on his sack, allowing the balls to pop out before hungrily feeding them back in.

After tugging on it for a short while, Dustin pulled Lucas' ballsack from his wet mouth. Following what had been done to him, he licked his finger and pushed it into Lucas' tight asshole.

"Mmm... fuck! Dus-" the dark-skinned boy's words dissolved into a low grunt.

A series of groans escaped Lucas' lips as Dustin plunged his finger all the way into his butt.

Using one hand to massage his spit-covered balls, Dustin continued to slam his finger in and out of Lucas' ass as he took the entire shaft back in, feeling it twitch in his mouth.

Sensing another climax coming his way, Lucas shifted his hips backwards, his long cock sliding out of Dustin's mouth as strands of spit dripped onto the mattress.

Dustin slowly pulled his finger from Lucas' tight hole, causing another deep groan to leave his friend.

In order to prevent her own climax from taking over, Max slowed her fingers which were now soaked in her juices. The boys noticed how turned-on she was.

"You're doing good, Stalkers! Almost there!" she giggled.

Knowing exactly what the flushed redhead wanted from them next, Dustin wordlessly offered himself by sinking onto his hands and knees and presenting his ass to his naked friend.

Lucas edged forward and lined his saliva-slick cock up with Dustin's butt and slowly pushed it into the tight hole.

"Uhh... fuuuck!" the curly-haired boy's voice broke into a low groan as his ass swallowed Lucas' cock.

"Mmm... he looks tight," Max noted seductively, two fingers jammed in her wet pussy.

Lucas let his hands rest on Dustin's asscheeks as he stuffed his dick into him, both boys groaning heavily as they experienced sex for the first time.

The curly-haired boy turned to face him and gave a nod of approval. Finding a steady rhythm, Lucas began to thrust in and out of Dustin's ass, the constricted hole now accepting the full length of his dick.

Their deep fucking only lasted a minute or two; both boys knew this was their last chance to prove their maturity to Max and, as such, couldn't allow themselves to lose control again.

Once Lucas had pulled his pulsating cock from his asshole, Dustin moved to the edge of the bed, a soreness causing him to grimace slightly as he sat down, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

Lucas made his way over to him and tentatively straddled his lap. He grabbed Dustin's shoulders for support and slowly lowered himself onto the thick pulsing cock, the mixture of pre-cum and his own spit allowing it to slide into his ass with ease.

The two teens simultaneously let out deep groans as Dustin's cock buried itself completely in Lucas' tight butt.

At this point, Max had already decided they had proved more than enough but remained silent, choosing to watch as the two best friends took each others' anal virginities.

Dustin tightly gripped Lucas' asscheeks with both hands as they immersed themselves back into a deep kiss, hot tongues entwined again.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Dustin's neck as his curly-haired friend slammed into his asshole over and over again. He moaned as he felt his cock grinding against Dustin's stomach.

Their spectator's increasing arousal proved too much for her as she began to undress. The boys were initially too engaged in their intense assfucking to notice their crush stripping right in front of them.

After pulling away from the sloppy kiss, Lucas turned to see Max, now completely naked, her fingers driving in and out of her dripping wet pussy as she used her other hand to tweak her hard swollen nipples.

Seeing this sent Lucas over the edge. His entire body shook and his twitching cock fired off several spurts of thick jizz straight into the air, a few strings splattering on Dustin's mouth and chin.

Watching his best friend climax for the second time was enough for Dustin, his own cock spasming and sending jets of his sticky cream flooding deep into Lucas' ass.

Max's breathing hitched as she watched the intensely erotic display before her, making sure to slow her fingers to avoid her own finish catching up to her.

Their mouths releasing heavy breaths and pants, the two boys separated, Dustin's spent cock sliding effortlessly from inside Lucas' asshole. He swiped his finger across his chin, coating it in Lucas' ejaculate, and licked it clean.

Both teens turned to face Max, their dicks already hardening once again at the sight of the redhead's glistening body. Their eyes instinctively drifted down to her soaking pussy. She looked at them with pure lust, now desperate for her own release.

"I guess you've proved yourself, Stalkers," she relented, her wicked smirk returning.

Without a word, they leapt towards her and claimed their prize.

"Mmm... oh, fuck!" Max moaned as she felt two tongues sink into her dripping pussy, the wet organs lashing across her clit as she cried out. The horny teens explored the redhead's soaked core with their mouths, their tongues occasionally swiping over one another as they slurped up her juices.

Dustin removed his mouth from her between her legs and moved up, applying it instead to one of her nipples. Taking notice of his friend's actions, Lucas followed suit, his mouth latching onto the other hardened bud as she stroked her hands through their hair, moaning loudly.

Both boys moved up further, this time in unison, and engaged Max in a deep wet kiss, all three of their tongues fighting for dominance.

The redhead pulled away and guided each of them to stand at the sides of her seat. She hungrily licked her lips when she was presented with two hard cocks, one either side of her. Reaching out, she gripped onto Dustin's cock with a firm hand and began stroking it, gently, so as not to bring their fun to an end too soon.

Turning her attention to Lucas' hard member, she danced her tongue across the swollen head, lapping up the sticky traces of his two previous eruptions. Lucas groaned as Max crammed his entire shaft in her mouth. She gave it a few deep sucks and turned to the second delicious cock on offer.

Max began alternating between the two cocks, deepthroating each one for only a few seconds before switching to the other, strings of spit connecting her lips to the throbbing erections in front of her. She tugged on their balls as she tasted their asses on each others' dick.

All too certain that the three of them were only minutes from exploding, she stood up and led her naked Stalkers over to the bed as they assumed their next position.

Max crawled onto her hands and knees as Lucas knelt behind her. He placed his hands on her ass and eagerly pushed his cock into her waiting pussy, the entire length slipping through her wet folds with ease.

"Fuck, Stalker!" the redhead moaned as Lucas entered her.

Dustin, meanwhile, dropped to his knees and faced away from her as she leant forward and planted her face between his asscheeks.

The curly-haired teen moaned as Max's tongue circled his hole. Reaching down and grabbing his twitching dick, she pumped it as she tongued his ass, her face going deeper every time Lucas pounded his cock into her.

Wanting to get an equal share of the redhead, the two horny teens quickly switched places. Dustin slipped his cock into her tight heat, her moans muffling as she buried her face between Lucas' asscheeks and began licking around his asshole.

With each thrust Dustin applied, her tongue dove deeper into Lucas' butt. The dark-skinned teen groaned as Max feasted on his ass, one hand working his pulsating shaft, the other pulling on his asscheeks, giving her easier access to his hole.

As her pussy was invaded by his thick throbbing cock, Max used her tongue to lap up Dustin's cum from Lucas' asshole. All three were moaning intensely at the immense pleasure surging through their naked teenage bodies.

Dustin withdrew his cock from her dripping pussy and replaced it with his fingers and tongue.

Max removed her own tongue from Lucas' ass as he crawled behind her. Returning the favor, he lashed his tongue across her tight asshole, in doing so increasing the intensity of her moans. The Mayfield girl whimpered at the feeling of having both holes eaten.

Lucas pulled his face from between her asscheeks as Dustin resumed his earlier position at the edge of the bed. Max crawled over, straddling his lap so that her back was facing him. Lucas brought his fingers up to his mouth to spit on them before rubbing them across Max's tightest hole, getting it as slick as possible as Dustin inched his dick closer to her ass.

"Fuck! Mmm... oh, fuck!" the redhead's voice strained as Dustin's thick cock slid into her tight asshole. She suppressed her moans by bringing Lucas down for a deep kiss, her hand slowly pulling on his cock.

Despite the fact she already had a cock slamming into her butt, she craved another. Her eyes filled with lust, Max grabbed Lucas' ass and guided his throbbing hard-on into her soaking wet pussy.

The redhead gasped loudly as she was double-stuffed with cock. Dustin's hands reached around to play with her nipples as his rapidly pulsing cock ploughed into her ass.

Max couldn't get enough of the sensation of being fucked by two cocks at once, mewling as their balls slapped against her ass.

Knowing they were all on borrowed time, Lucas and Dustin switched positions. Their cocks, each shining with a mixture of spit, pre-cum and her own juices, slipped into her holes with little effort.

Using up the last of his energy, Lucas stood up, taking Max with him, the redhead moaning and panting wildly as she was wrecked by her Stalkers.

"Mmm... fuck! I-I'm... fuck-" was all that could escape her lips as Lucas and Dustin held her up and drilled into her.

Wanted one last taste of her, they placed her back down on the bed, pulled their aching cocks from her tight holes and positioned themselves once more between her legs.

Max screamed as they ravaged her pussy with their fingers and tongues, her climax finally taking over as her juices sprayed all over their faces, several squirts of girlcum landing straight into their open mouths. The boys licked each others' faces, the sweet taste of Max's cum on their tongues.

Still reeling from her intense orgasm, Max pulled herself onto her knees.

Dustin and Lucas let out load moans as she jammed two fingers into each of their butts. Her mouth open and watering, they furiously pumped their throbbing cocks over Max's face. Her fingers curling inside their assholes caused them to erupt within seconds.

Both cocks fired off countless strings of sticky white cum, rope after rope after rope splattering onto Max's face and into her mouth. She swallowed rapidly as her mouth was quickly filled with Lucas and Dustin's thick cream.

She made sure to take each of their cocks into her mouth, using her tongue to slurp up the sticky mess from their sensitive tips.

Lucas and Dustin looked down in awe as Max Mayfield's face was completely covered in their thick stringy loads.

The redhead pulled her fingers from their butts and used them to scoop up the creamy jizz from her face before greedily shoving them into her mouth. She moaned lewdly as she savored the taste of their asses and their salty loads on her fingers.

After making sure she had swallowed every last drop of their delicious teen spunk, Max collapsed back onto the mattress, Lucas and Dustin following her.

The trio breathlessly curled up into each other, enjoying the warm embrace. It wasn't long until Dustin's voice broke through the heavy breathing.

"So... does this mean you'll come?" he questioned between heavy breaths, "I'm telling you, the rich people in Loch Nora just hand out full-sized candy bars like it's nothing."

He chuckled to himself, "They're such suckers."

Dustin and Lucas both shot their heads up when Max placed a hand on each of their crotches, her expression twisting into a mischeivous smile as she palmed their now soft dicks.

"Please, I've already had _two_ full-sized candy bars today. That's enough to last me until tomorrow, at least."

She winked at them and giggled at her own joke.

Her new friends were unsure of whether to laugh or blush at her comment. They decided to do both.

Max closed her eyes, her hands massaging their drained balls as she sighed contently.

 _Maybe Hawkins won't be that bad, after all._

* * *

I hope you liked it! It was certainly a fun one to write. Credit once again to **brucewaynefan** for some great suggestions, including the title.

Also, I wanted to thank all you guest reviewers. Even though I can't reply to you personally, I do appreciate your comments and am open to any suggestions you might have!

* * *

For the next chapter, also a oneshot, we'll be flashing back to Season 1:

 _Eleven must prove her loyalty to the party by giving her body to Mike, Lucas and Dustin to use as they wish as part of three separate initiation stages._

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	7. New Friend

Welcome back!

I had a change of plan with this chapter. Initially, it was supposed to have three parts, each with Eleven proving her loyalty to the boys by letting them use her as they wish. When writing, the concept changed slightly to Eleven willingly exploring them, leading to her first sexual experience.

What happens in this chapter was only supposed to be one third of the whole thing, but it ended up being a lot longer than I had expected and I figured it would be too repetitive to have all three parts occur in a single chapter. So, this oneshot kind of just became a _threeshot_...

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' Warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT** **AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New Friend (Oneshot)**

 _ **November 7, 1983**_

"She's an escapee is the point. She's probably a psycho."

"Like Michael Myers."

"Exactly! We should've never brought her here."

"So you just wanted to leave her out in that storm?"

"Yes! We went out to find Will, not an-" Lucas Sinclair choked mid-sentence. "What the fuck!"

The remaining two pairs of eyes turned to see a completely naked girl staring at them, a blank expression staring back.

All three boys quickly recoiled in horror, their backs turning and their hands shielding their eyes from the girl's nude form.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Dustin Henderson's curly hair dripped with rainwater as he flinched.

"Y-You're supposed to put the clothes on!" Mike Wheeler informed her, trying to sound as gentle as possible given the circumstances.

"No."

Her response was soft, but final.

"No? You can't... you can't just be naked," the blushing Wheeler boy insisted.

The girl's expression remained blank.

"Yes."

"Um, no, you can't!" Sinclair shot back.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird," Dustin offered.

Ignoring them, she stepped forward and placed a careful hand on Mike's shoulder, his coat still damp.

"Wet," she concluded.

"Could you just put some clothes on?" Lucas sounded almost desperate.

At their annoyance, the girl's expression dipped. Mike turned just enough to see a sadness creep onto her face. Feeling guilty, he turned to face her fully.

"I-It's okay. We can turn round if you want. Right guys?"

Lucas and Dustin frantically shook their heads at their dark-haired friend, letting him firmly know that wasn't something they were about to do. At least, not willingly.

Mike grabbed them both and used all of his strength to force them around. Giving in, his friends sighed in defeat and looked straight down away from the sight before them.

The three teenage boys were trying to keep their eyes away from her, but seeing a naked girl for the first time had them all intrigued, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"So..." Mike attempted to alleviate the uncomfortable silence. "What's your name?"

"Eleven."

"What did she say?" the dark-skinned boy questioned.

"Eleven," she repeated for him.

"What?" Dustin half-whispered to Lucas, clearly confused. "That's not her name!"

"Eleven." She was adamant.

"Okay then," the dark-haired boy assured her. "Well, my name's Mike and this is Lucas and this is Dustin," he introduced his friends, their eyes shifting uncomfortably.

The girl gazed at their dripping wet clothes.

"You..." she began, her voice slow and careful. "You shouldn't be wet."

The boys looked at her when she gave her first sentence that consisted of more than a single word.

"You should take them off too." She gestured to their rain-soaked clothes.

"Oh, it's okay," the Wheeler boy looked at his friends, "They're going home soon and I can just change when I-"

"Change here. Change now... Mike." She spoke his name slowly, as if processing the word. "Please."

Lucas turned to his friends. "Is she serious?"

"I think she's serious," the curly-haired boy replied all too quickly.

"Uh... okay, I guess?" Mike eyed her nervously. "I'll go get some dry clothes for us to put on."

As the Wheeler boy started up the stairs, Eleven startled, her expression shifting to worry.

About halfway up, Mike heard a click from the closed door at the top. Approaching slowly, he turned the handle.

 _Locked._

All three boys stared at Eleven, eyes wide as a single trail of blood seeped from her nose.

"No. Here."

Mike slowly returned to his position between his friends. They were now clearly afraid of who, or rather, what they had brought back with them.

She used the wet shirt in her hand to wipe the blood from her face.

"That's okay," Dustin spoke first, his voice trembling slightly. "We can air-dry, right?"

The curly-haired boy was the first to take off his soaked jacket, the other two cautiously following. They felt her eyes on them as they removed the rest of their clothes.

Soon enough, the teen boys were left only in their underwear, three bulges visible through each of their fabrics.

"No. Like me." Her voice was still gentle, despite her bold intentions. She was perfectly comfortable with no clothes on, and thus she saw no reason as to why they wouldn't be.

The boys shared a defeated look before taking off their underwear and immediately placing their hands over their exposed dicks.

Eleven's eyes narrowed. Confused as to why they were hiding themselves, she took hold of Mike's hands and pulled them away from his body, his semi-hard cock revealing itself to her. She watched in awe as it slowly expanded to full hardness.

Looking either side of him, she noticed that Dustin and Lucas were facing the same problem, their swollen tips peering out from behind their hands as their dicks became too big to cover up entirely.

Mike's eyes bulged out as Eleven sank to her knees in front of him, her hand moving slowly towards his erection. His breathing hitched as she curiously traced her finger along his length before wrapping her hand around it entirely. She looked up at his red face as she gently stroked his cock, feeling it pulse in her hands. Initially an act of genuine curiosity, she could see that Mike seemed to be somewhat comfortable with her actions, despite his blush. As such, she continued.

Eleven raised her free hand and carefully took his balls in her palm. The Wheeler boy gasped as she massaged his sensitive sack with delicate fingers.

Her attention was averted back to his erection when she noticed a small drop of clear fluid seep from the tip, which she quickly caught on the end of her finger. Tentatively raising it to her mouth, she licked it off and was surprised to find she enjoyed the salty taste.

Releasing Mike's cock and balls from her grasp, Eleven turned her attention to the curly-haired boy to her right.

Dustin's heart hammered in his chest as the girl wordlessly pulled his hands away, just as she had done to Mike, his thick cock springing up in her face. She repeated her actions and stroked his erection with one hand, the other cupping his balls, her fingers running across the small globes encased within. Dustin stared down at her, his mouth gaping slightly.

All three boys were frozen in place, the heavy rain outside the only source of sound. They occasionally glanced over at each other but found themselves unable to speak as the girl they had found in the woods toyed with their naked bodies.

Lucas shifted nervously, knowing he was next. As expected, she released Dustin and moved on her knees across the carpet towards the dark-skinned boy.

Although futile, Lucas kept his hands firmly in place, only wavering when Eleven reached out to pull them away, the girl eager to examine the third erection on offer to her.

She studied the Sinclair boy's hard cock, mentally comparing it to the others on display. It was noticeably the longest, though not quite as thick as the curly-haired boy's. Jerking it slowly, she took note of the soft sigh that escaped his lips.

As per her routine, she pumped his cock as her other hand closed around his balls. She rolled both orbs between her fingers and gently tugged on the dark sack.

Only after she had sufficiently inspected all three rock-hard cocks did she revert back to her original position in front of the dark-haired Wheeler boy, his pulsating erection mere inches from her face.

Looking up at their blushed faces and wide eyes, Eleven was suddenly wary of her actions, a worried expression returning to her face.

"Was that... good?"

Mike turned to each of his friends. Realizing they weren't about to give him a response that wasn't a frozen look of astonishment, he answered for them.

"Uh... y-yeah."

She didn't look convinced.

"Really good," he finished.

Eleven was satisfied with that response. Still, she wanted to play with her new friends some more. The young girl stared at Mike Wheeler's teenage dick for a few moments, her mind formulating her next idea.

Leaning forward, she tentatively flicked her tongue across the tip of Mike's erection. He let out a soft moan, his cock twitching as she made contact. She took that as a good sign and did it again. Figuring he was enjoying her actions, she parted her lips and slowly took his shaft into her mouth, another moan escaping him, this one more drawn out than the others.

His friends gaped in silence as Eleven sucked Mike's cock. The dark-haired Wheeler boy placed a gentle hand on the back of her head as she filled her mouth with his entire length. He shivered when he felt her tongue sweeping across his throbbing shaft.

Keeping his dick lodged firmly in her mouth, Eleven removed her hands from Mike's hips and grasped the other two erections that were pulsing either side of her.

Lucas and Dustin gaped audibly this time as they each felt a soft hand start to jerk their hard cocks. The boys exchanged glances again, all three completely taken aback by their girl's actions.

Mike moaned as his dick left Eleven's mouth with a pop. She looked up at him and then to his friends, evidently proud of the reactions she was eliciting from them.

The Wheeler boy groaned again when Eleven's mouth enveloped him once more. This time it closed firmly around his soft balls. She moved her head back, pulling his sack as far as it would go before it popped out, leaving it glossed with her spit.

Her hands continued to work the other two erections as Lucas and Dustin moaned from the pleasure.

She removed both of her hands from their pulsating cocks to wipe off another line of blood that had started to drip from her nose. Despite the lack of any physical content, both dicks continued to pump just as they had been doing before.

Lucas and Dustin stared at each other, first in confusion and then in a mix of shock and realization.

 _Locking doors with her mind wasn't her only skill._

Dustin opened his mouth to speak but only a low groan found its way out. Lucas, meanwhile, was staring down at his own hard cock, his eyes wide as he was telekinetically masturbated by the young girl.

Eleven looked at each of them for a moment before returning her mouth to Mike's cock, this time taking it in further, causing the teenage boy to moan loudly as she began deepthroating him.

Mike couldn't help but to start thrusting his hips, his actions sending his cock deeper into her throat.

Neither Mike nor Eleven slowed their pace, his entire cock slamming in and out of her mouth and his balls slapping against her chin. The Wheeler boy felt his orgasm approaching in no time.

"I'm gonna... fuck I-" He tried to warn her as best he could.

Mike threw his head back as he came, his spasming cock emptying several spurts of hot cum straight down her throat. Surprised at the amount of salty liquid flooding into her mouth, Eleven pulled away. Mike continued to spew his load onto her as he panted wildly.

The sight of their best friend blowing all over Eleven was enough to bring Lucas and Dustin to their own climaxes, their erections still pumping hands-free. Both boys groaned loudly as strings of sticky cum shot from their twitching cocks.

Eleven continued to jerk them with her mind as ropes of their thick cream splattered across her face, a few jets mixing with Mike's as they fired into her open mouth.

Releasing her telekinetic grip on them, Henderson and Sinclair watched the last few streams of cum shoot from their tips.

The three best friends stood in silence as they stared at Eleven, her face coated in their hot loads.

She reached up and dragged two fingers across her cheek, gathering up as much spunk as she could. Given it came from her right cheek, she figured the stringy cum mostly belonged to Lucas. Opening her mouth again, she sucked the sticky mess from her fingers and guzzled it down greedily, enjoying the salty taste.

The boys continued to watch in awe as she did the same to her left cheek and swallowed down a second scoop of jizz, this time most of it belonging to Dustin.

Eleven finished by licking her lips and slurping up the last few drops of the three creamy loads. She noticed their dicks were now soft and moved her gaze up to their faces.

"Was that good?" She repeated her earlier question, hoping the response would also be the same as before.

This time, all three boys responded.

"Uh, yeah," Lucas said, almost hesitantly, his voice quiet.

"It was awesome!" the curly-haired Henderson boy enthusiastically told her.

"Yeah... that was amazing, Eleven!"

All three replies brought a smile to her face.

Eleven had very much enjoyed giving her first blowjob. She loved the taste of Mike's cock and beamed with excitement knowing she still had two more to taste.

 _Maybe tomorrow_ , she thought.

* * *

After re-dressing, the boys told Eleven about their friend's disappearance. The innocent girl seemed sad that he was missing but they assured her he would be found.

Mike, Lucas and Dustin all smirked at the same thought.

 _They couldn't wait to introduce Will to their new friend._

* * *

This one didn't have as much smut as I originally had planned but hopefully you still enjoyed it! As I said, this particular story will be continued in future chapters somewhere down the line.

As for the next story (a two-parter), I've been looking forward to doing this one since it was suggested to me by a user a couple of weeks ago. It takes place in the central timeline shortly after the first five chapters. Here's what to expect:

 _Max decides Lucas must be punished for bragging to his friends about their intense sexual activities. His punishment is simple: he must do everything Max tells him to, which leads to him having to perform several smutty acts on his girlfriend, his friends and even himself. Max also brings along some toys to help with Lucas' punishment._

Given I am actual Lumax trash, I just love this idea so much. It will cover Chapters 8 and 9. The second part will also feature some Mileven scenes.

* * *

I am honestly surprised by how much people seem to be enjoying this story, based on the reviews so far. I really appreciate it so keep 'em coming! Thank you so much reading and I'll be back soon with the next chapter!


	8. Go Deeper

Thanks for checking back! Just need to mention a few changes before we get into it:

So, a much shorter version of this was supposed to serve as the opening paragraph to what was intended to be Chapter 8. But upon re-reading, I felt it would work better as a standalone chapter and so I added a lot more detail to flesh it out. If it seems a bit disjointed, it's because the last part was written about a week before the rest. This is essentially the first installment in Lucas' punishment story, which, in total, will cover Chapters 8-10.

There is absolutely no plot to this one, just heaps upon heaps of filthy smut centered on my favorite couple.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Go Deeper**

Max watched from the window as Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair pulled out of the driveway. The second their car had disappeared down the street, she turned and pounced on their son, sending both of them crashing down onto his bed. As soon as they hit the mattress, they brought their mouths together. Not wanting to waste any time, Max pushed Lucas' shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Before long, both teens were completely naked, their bodies grinding together as they were driven by pure lust and want for each other. Max moaned when she felt Lucas' cock rub against her wet folds.

It had been a couple of days since they were last intimate and, as such, Max knew she wouldn't be satisfied until Lucas had filled all three of her holes with his cock. Luckily for him, the absence of their intimacy over the last few days meant he had plenty to unload inside his girlfriend.

Max removed her lips from Lucas', a string of saliva keeping them connected for a few seconds after. The redhead made her way down her boyfriend's chest, though she left fewer kisses than usual, this time more eager than usual to get between his legs.

She quickly reached her destination, taking his hard cock in her hand and pumping it a few times before taking the entire length in her mouth.

"Mmm... fuck!" Lucas groaned as Max was deepthroating his cock despite it having only been in her mouth for a few seconds. She had one hand clamped firmly on his hip, the other gently stroking his balls.

Max sucked his dick for a few minutes before pulling away completely. Her saliva now dripping down the entire length, she jerked it a few times before moving down to his balls. She opened her mouth wide enough to cram them both in at once. The redhead deliberately moved her tongue over his sack as she sucked it, getting it as wet as possible.

Lucas' quick breaths was letting her know she was doing a good job. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to explore more of him.

Smirking up at him, she licked his leaking tip just in time for a drop of pre-cum to be collected on her tongue. "Turn around, Stalker," she instructed.

Lifting himself up, Lucas did as she asked and propped himself up on his hands and knees, facing away from his girlfriend.

Max took hold of the throbbing cock hanging between his legs and began jerking it again, this time with slow, gentle strokes.

Lucas let out a choked gasp when he felt Max's tongue pressing against his asshole. At his obvious enjoyment, she did it again.

"Oh, fuck. God, Max." His words were forced out of him between heavy pants.

"That good, baby? You want me to do it again?" Her questions were rhetorical but Lucas answered anyway, though with a short moan as opposed to words. Luckily for him, she planned on continuing regardless.

Max returned her tongue to his tight hole as she continued to work his cock, her hand now soaked in pre-cum that was spilling from his tip in plentiful amounts.

The feeling of his girlfriend eating his ass was leaving Lucas short of breaths. She pulled away again, this time to spit on his hole before teasing him once more.

"Mmm... you like that, don't you, baby? You like it when I lick your ass?"

"Fuck... keep going, babe," he panted as Max began rubbing her finger over his asshole, covering it in her spit.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" she asked with a filthy smirk. "I'll eat your ass all night if you want me to. Is that what you want, Stalker?"

"Y-yeah," Lucas managed to groan out. "You want it too, don't you?" It was his turn to ask the questions now. "You love eating my ass, don't you, baby?"

Max found herself even more turned on by his dirty talk. "Mmm... fuck yeah!"

And with that, she dove in, burying her face in her boyfriend's ass as she relentlessly swirled her tongue around his asshole.

After giving Lucas' spit-covered cock a few more strokes, Max released it from her grasp. She brought her hands up and spread his asscheeks, giving her easier access to his hole, now coated in layers of her own saliva.

"Uh, fuck! God, I love you so much for this," Lucas half-spoke, half-moaned to his girlfriend, who pulled her face from his butt to respond.

Max circled her finger around his asshole as she looked at him, refusing to let him go untouched at any point during their exchange. She bit her lip and gave him the most erotic smirk he'd ever seen. "Trust me, Stalker. You're gonna love me a lot more by the time I'm done here."

His dick twitched at her words, her finger tracing around his tight hole only adding to the stimulation. He stared at her with a look of slight confusion, hoping for some clarification as to what she meant.

"Hold on, Stalker!" she warned him, finishing by applying a playful slap to his butt.

Lucas almost climaxed immediately as Max returned to work on his ass. The ferocity of her attacks was unlike anything he'd felt before. Her wet tongue lashed around, eventually probing into his asshole as he gripped the sheets to steady himself. Even the sound alone was bringing him closer to the edge.

The redhead was deliberately sloppy with her licks, strings of spit flying everywhere as she was eating his ass like it was the only way to keep breathing.

Her fingertips were smearing his own sticky pre-cum across his dark skin as she pawed at his asscheeks for support.

Max continuously alternated her movements. She would go from frantically slurping at his hole to licking long stripes that ended with her tongue inside his ass to teasing it with her finger, though always making sure not to push the digit in. She had to save some of the fun for later.

Three puddles had formed on Lucas' bedsheets as a result of their intimacy - one under his torso, a mix of pre-cum and spit that was dripping from his cock; another, the biggest, flooding down from Max's mouth as she ferociously tongued her boyfriend's asshole; and the third directly below the redhead's _extremely_ excited pussy.

Max could sense he was close and detached her mouth from Lucas' butt. She wanted him to explode in her mouth while she played with his ass some more. After telling him this, he was all too happy to oblige.

They rearranged themselves so that Lucas was now lying on his back. Max straddled him from above, leaving her dripping pussy resting close to his face.

Almost naturally, Lucas placed his hands on Max's ass and was about to dive when her voice caught his attention.

"What's the rush, Stalker? Let me finish you off first. I have a feeling that won't take long." She winked at him and bent down to take his cock in her mouth. Much like before, Max did her best to make it the messiest blowjob she had ever given him.

After a minute of sucking and spluttering all over his cock, Max edged herself forward and pushed Lucas' legs up slightly, giving her renewed access to his asshole, now completely drenched in spit. She once again reapplied her tongue to his wet hole as his moans grew louder.

"Oh, fuck! Shit! Fuck, I-" his words drowned out mid-sentence. Max offered to help him finish.

"Are you gonna cum, Stalker? I want you to cum in my mouth. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Mmm... fuck... y-yeah!" he agreed, his voice noticeably strained.

Max returned her mouth to his rapidly pulsating shaft and moved her hand down to his ass, her fingers rubbing over his hole again. Lucas groaned loudly when his orgasm reach him.

"Uh, fuck! I-I'm gonna cum! Max!"

The redhead still had one more surprise in store for her boyfriend. Gently applying pressure, she pushed her finger into his ass, her slick digit sliding all the way in with little effort. She retracted it slowly before slamming it back in.

Lucas' moaned words were mostly incoherent as he shook around her finger.

Max pushed all the way down as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed rapidly as ropes of hot cum surged down her throat. Normally she would have to pull away due to the sheer amount but this time, she was determined to swallow every last drop of Lucas' seed.

She judged it was probably his biggest load yet but she somehow managed to keep his dick sealed fully in her mouth as it erupted.

Max finally pulled her mouth from his spent cock and slowly pulled her finger from his tight asshole and sucked it into her mouth, clearly enjoying the taste of her boyfriend's ass.

She reverted to her original position between his legs allowing her to face her panting boyfriend.

Lucas felt his dick begin to harden already when Max carefully opened her mouth to reveal it was full of his thick cream. She swirled her tongue through his hot load before hungrily swallowing it down.

"Ready for round two, Stalker?"

Before she could say any more, Lucas shot up and wrapped his arms around her back before gently lifting her up and placing her back down on the bed in the some position he had been in.

Without a word, he pushed her legs open and began exploring her soaked pussy with his tongue. Displaying the same level of enthusiasm as she had to him, he slurped up her juices and thrashed his tongue repeatedly over her clit.

"Mmm... fuck! That's it, baby!"

Her eyes were clamped shut and so she practically screamed in pleasure when Lucas replaced his tongue with his pulsing cock. His twitching hard-on slid effortlessly into her wet heat.

"Oh, fuck! Lucas! Shit!"

Max grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down so his lips were almost touching hers.

"Fuck me as hard as you fucking can!" Her command was signed by a wet kiss.

Lucas chose not to speak, instead focusing all of his attention on fulfilling her demand.

Sinclair showed no mercy. He thrust his hips at an unimaginably fast pace, his cock slamming in and out of her as she whimpered and moaned from the pleasure.

Max lasted only a minute or two before her pussy convulsed, sending sprays of her juices flowing onto his cock.

Watching his girlfriend squirt all over him drove Lucas to his second climax.

Max's entire body was still shaking from her orgasm when she felt her boyfriend's thick cum pouring into her.

Lucas kept thrusting as he deposited his second load deep into Max's drenched pussy, both teens choosing to suppress their moans by shoving their tongues down each others' throats.

After ending their sloppy kiss, Lucas pulled his cock from inside his girlfriend. His dark cock was now covered in messy layers of his own cum and Max's juices, as well as her spit.

Regaining their breath, the young couple eyed each other intently. They both knew what was next. No words were needed.

Wrapping his arms around her thighs, Lucas lifted Max's legs and began frantically tonguefucking her asshole.

He eventually applied one of his sticky digits to her hole, watching her moan and whimper and writhe above him as he was eating and fingering her ass at the same time.

As much as she was enjoying his oral assault, she lifted his head up and locked eyes with her boyfriend. Again, no words were necessary.

Lucas lined his dick, now fully hard yet again, and slowly pushed it into Max's asshole. Her tight opening swallowed his aching cock whole and the redhead released a long groan in response.

"Mmm... fuck me, Lucas. Fuck my ass!"

Not one to disappoint, he did just that.

Lucas sawed in and out of her butt as strings of his own spit were added to the delicious mix of juices lining his cock.

Both teens were moaning in pure ecstasy as they expressed their love for each other in the wildest of ways.

Lucas continuously slammed his long cock into his girlfriend's ass, his pulsing shaft repeatedly filling her up as it buried itself all the way inside her asshole.

"Uh, shit! Fuck, Max!" Lucas groaned as Max pushed two fingers deep into his butt, her actions causing him to thrust even harder.

Max wasn't sure if he could go any faster but still wanted him to try. She let him know by bringing her hand down hard on his ass. Lucas grunted at the sharp sting before picking up the pace of his movements.

The teens stifled their immensely loud moans by not allowing their lips to serparate.

Max cupped Lucas' asscheeks with both hands as she worked her fingers in his tight hole. The dark-skinned teen responded by sinking two of his own fingers into her dripping pussy, her juices mixing with a few strings of his creamy load that still remained inside her.

Max cried out at the unexpected intrusion, her lips breaking away from Lucas' for only a moment before they crashed together again, saliva dripping into each others' mouths. This was undoubtedly her favorite part of their frequent fuck sessions. Feeling each of her holes stuffed all at once with her boyfriend's cock, fingers and tongue was always enough to send her over the edge.

"Mmm... fuck! L-Lucas, I'm cumm- fuck!" Max's words dissolved in her mouth as her entire body shook, her fingers unintentionally curling and diving deeper into Lucas' asshole.

"Oh, fuck! Max... shit!" the Sinclair boy groaned loudly as her fingertips brushed against his walls, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him, his own orgasm catching up to him in no time.

Both teens moaned again, this time even louder, as their bodies shuddered. Max felt Lucas' dick twitch wildly in her ass as her insides were painted with strings of white. She whimpered when he pulled his spasming cock from her asshole, ropes of thick cum covering her chest as her own juices squirted from her pussy. Lucas' cock was now drenched in Max's cum as his third load of the night was still erupting from the tip, several spurts reaching as far as her face.

As soon as her pussy had finished spraying, Max pulled Lucas towards her, both fingers still secured all the way in his butt. His throbbing cock emptied its last few sticky strings onto her face as she closed her mouth around his sack.

Completely spent, Lucas withdrew his fingers from Max's soaked pussy, the redhead following suit and removing her own fingers from his ass. She stopped sucking his balls and slurped up the last drops of cum that oozed from his swollen tip.

Max looked up at her boyfriend with lust-filled eyes. After wiping the sweat trickling down from underneath his bandana, the dark-skinned teen returned her gaze. His heart pounded in his chest as he studied the streaks of white cum dripping down his girlfriend's face.

Knowing all too well how she never let any go to waste, Lucas trailed his fingers down one of her flushed cheeks and across her chin, coating his digits in his own seed. Max grabbed his wrist and hungrily closed her mouth around his fingers, her tongue scooping up his salty jizz before she guzzled it down greedily.

Lucas turned his attention to the mess he'd made on her chest. His slick fingers made sure to brush over one of her nipples as she keened above him.

After depositing a second load of his seed into the redhead's mouth, Lucas collapsed onto his back beside her. The sheets dampened beneath him thanks to Max's spit trailing from between his asscheeks.

Once they had recovered from their intense lovemaking, Max moved down to rest her head on her boyfriend's chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Lucas placed a soft kiss to her head.

"I love you, Madmax," he whispered to her, causing a small giggle to leave her lips.

The redhead was amused at how he could be so sappy minutes after he'd fucked, and ejaculated, in all three of her holes.

Unable to refuse his warm embrace, she smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Stalker."

* * *

Those two are definitely my favorite characters to write about. They are just so unbelievably cute and smutty at the same time, it's ridiculous.

As I said, the story I teased last time will now be Chapter 9 and will take place directly after what you just read. I'm currently about two thirds of the way through writing it. It's a lot longer than usual so it's taking a while but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Chapter 10 will also be a direct continuation, following on immediately from the previous chapter. That one will have a shared focus on both Lumax and Mileven. Put it this way, if you want to see Lucas and Mike getting completely dominated by their girlfriends, be sure to stick around for that one!

Thanks for reading again. I'll be back soon!


	9. The Punishment I: Smutty School Fun

Back again with the next installment, which acts as a direct continuation from the previous chapter and will also continue on into the next chapter.

I've been working on this one for a while so I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Punishment I: Smutty School Fun**

 _ **Castle Byers**_

"Seriously?" the young Byers boy questioned his smirking companion. "She does stuff to your butt _every_ time you have sex?"

"Yep!" Sinclair replied proudly. "Well, not _every_ time but almost every time."

Will blushed at the image of Max pleasuring his bandana-clad friend's ass with her fingers and tongue.

"Lucky shit," Dustin commented before glancing across at the Wheeler boy, a smug look appearing on his face. "I was lucky enough to get a finger when a certain someone's sister was on her knees begging for my undeniably impressive piece of meat."

Mike groaned in disgust at the image.

"We've all seen your dick, dude. Not that impressive," Lucas deadpanned causing Mike and Will to chuckle, though all of them knew his statement wasn't true. After being flipped off by his curly-haired friend, the Sinclair boy turned to Mike.

"So, what's El like?"

The Wheeler boy shot him a puzzled look.

"Y'know, with... _that_ sorta thing?"

The expression on Mike's face remained unchanged. Luckily for him, the ever-blatant Dustin Henderson was on call to clarify.

"He's asking if she does stuff to your ass."

"Oh... uh..." Mike felt his cheeks heating up at the unabashedly personal question as he stumbled to find words. "Well... no, I- I mean, the first time we... she-"

The others looked at him quizzically. "The first time, she... _what_?" Will piped up, intrigued to know the details.

"She, y'know... used her... finger," he finally got the words out, his usual pale complexion now replaced in favor of a deep blush.

"Feels good, right?" Lucas grinned widely at his friend, though he didn't actually need Mike's confirmation to be sure of his own answer.

The Wheeler boy nodded shyly in response.

"Is that it?" Will asked, still intrigued. "Just the first time?"

Mike nodded again.

"Dude, you're missing out on a whole world of fun! Like, seriously!" Lucas sounded almost offended.

"Well, I mean I can't just straight up ask her if she wants to do that kinda stuff."

"Why not?" Dustin asked, as if it would be a normal topic of conversation between the young couple.

"Because that'd just be weird!" Wheeler fired back, still blushing.

"Maybe if you try doing it to her, she'll return the favor?" the fourth suggested.

The smallest boy was met with three pairs of eyes and three agreeable expressions. They could always count on Will the Wise to come up with a logical response.

* * *

 _ **Hopper's Cabin**_

Mike eagerly lapped up the juices that were trickling down from his girlfriend's heated core. His tongue thrashed through El's folds and over her clit, causing her to moan between quick breaths as she let his cock slip from her hot mouth. She jerked the throbbing member several times before taking the entire length back in.

El could feel Mike's dick pulsing in her mouth, letting her know he was seconds from erupting. Wanting him to feel even more pleasure, she began bobbing her head at a rapid pace, her movements causing her ass to grind up and down on Mike's face.

The Wheeler boy wanted to make sure his lover finished at the same time as himself. His mind briefly recalling the advice his best friend had given him only a few hours earlier, Mike carefully swiped his tongue across El's constricted asshole. When she didn't appear to respond, he did it again, this time swirling his tongue around the rim.

"Fuck!" It was him who grunted when she moaned loudly, the noise sending vibrations surging through his cock that was still lodged halfway down her throat. Knowing they were both about to reach their climax, Mike realized it was now or never. He gently pulled on her asscheeks and buried his face between them, his tongue lashing furiously at the tight hole within.

Within seconds, each of their bodies shook and their mouths were filled with each others' releases - Mike's with a spray of sweet girlcum and El's with ropes of warm salty cream.

Mike removed his tongue from El's butt as she pulled his sticky cock from between her lips. Turning to face her boyfriend, she collapsed onto his chest.

"Mike, that felt really good!" Her excitement was clear in her voice.

"It did?" he asked her in surprise. "Maybe I could do it again next time? I-If that's okay with you?"

"I'd like that, Mike," she told him.

"Lucas said Max likes it so I figured you might too." He was starting to feel proud of his actions now.

"Lucas does that to Max?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. He said she does it to him too."

El's mind wandered. Before now, she would never have even thought that an act like that could induce so much pleasure.

"Maybe... I could do it to you... if you wanted?" she suggested, shyly. "Would you like that, Mike?"

She giggled softly as her boyfriend's eyes widened comically.

* * *

 _ **Sinclair House**_

"Hey Max," Lucas greeted his girlfriend as she sat her bag down in the corner of his room. Instead of her usual response, a kiss on the lips, she turned to face him with a stern look.

"You've got some explaining to do, Stalker."

Lucas sat up on his bed. He looked equal parts worried and confused. Max used this to her advantage.

"What we do when we're... _alone_ ," she deliberately paused for effect, "stays between us, Stalker." She chose this moment to lock the door before turning to face her boyfriend, who was now shifting nervously under her glare.

"El asked me for some advice on how to make Mike feel good, let's just say... _from behind_." Max phrased it in a far less blunt way than her telekinetic friend had earlier:

 _"Mike said you like licking Lucas' butt when you're having sex. I want to do it to Mike but I don't really know how."_

"She also told me," the redhead started towards Lucas, slowly, "that Mike told _her_... that you told _him_... that I'm something of an expert at that particular... _activity_."

Sinclair raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I mean, you kind of _are_ an expert," he grinned. His comment was met with a scolding glare as she approached him. He quickly corrected himself. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I was just telling them how great you are."

"I'm afraid that's just not good enough," Max took up a convincingly offended tone as she climbed onto the bed.

Lucas was breathing heavily as she straddled his lap. He watched as a seductive grin formed on her beautiful face.

"Looks like someone's been naughty." His breathing grew heavier still when the words left her mouth, her lips lingering dangerously close to his own. "And do you know what happens to naughty boys?" Max refused to allow their lips to touch, instead leaning down and pressing her mouth to his ear as she whispered. "They get punished." She finished by tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

Unable to speak, Lucas stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes, shifting slightly as his cock began straining against his pants. Max pushed his shirt up and lowered her mouth to his chest, her lips, teeth and tongue kissing and nibbling at his dark skin. "I'll forgive you, Stalker," she told him between licks, "if you let me own you for a day," she paused to think, mentally deciding if that was an adequate punishment.

"What?" the confused boy asked her.

"You heard me," she moved her lips up his chest and closed her mouth around one of his nipples as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. After sucking on the sensitive flesh for a few seconds, she pulled away. "Tomorrow, if you do anything and everything I tell you to, we're all square," she said, smugly.

Lucas sighed. He knew he didn't have a choice. Admittedly, he did feel a little guilty for spilling their secrets to his friends. He looked at his girlfriend, currently flicking her tongue across his nipple.

"Fine," he said almost breathlessly. He tried to sound confident, but her skilled tongue was making it difficult.

Max showed her excitement by taking his face in her hands and enveloping him in a deep kiss. He moved his hands down and gripped her ass, inhaling her gentle moans as he pawed at her. Pulling her wet lips from his, Max stopped their intimacy before it could go any further.

"We should get some sleep. Big day, tomorrow, Stalker!" She winked at him before curling up in his arms. She smirked devilishly as she thought about all the sexy fun that was sure to happen the following day.

For the first time in her life, Max Mayfield couldn't wait to wake up for school.

* * *

Rubbing his tired eyes, Lucas glanced at the watch lying on the table beside his bed.

"M-Max, it's six o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" he asked the redhead, who was sitting up next to him.

"Morning, Stalker!" she responded, unusually chirpy for this time. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so..." A mischievous grin crept onto her face. She turned to her boyfriend, his eyes still half-closed. "Well, seeing as though you're awake, I think it's time for your punishment to begin." She acted as if this thought had only just entered her mind. Little did he know, she was already prepared.

Lucas soon woke up properly when Max pulled herself from under the covers, her entire bottom half completely exposed. She placed herself on her hands and knees in front of him and shifted backwards so that her butt was inches from his face.

"What are you waiting for, Stalker?" she winked at him as he stared at his early morning treat.

His cock was at full hardness by the time he had placed a hand on each of her asscheeks. He stuck his tongue out and placed it on her folds before dragging it up over her ass.

"Mmm... that's it, baby," she praised.

Deciding to go all-out, Lucas began eating Max's pussy as she closed her eyes and gripped at the covers. He made sure to nibble on her clit as often as he could, the action eliciting all kinds of delicious moans and whimpers from his girlfriend.

Moving up, he repeatedly swiped his tongue over her tightest hole, her moans not becoming any less frequent with his actions.

"Fuck, Lucas! Don't stop... fuck!" the redheaded teen pleaded as Lucas was eating her ass.

Max sat up off her hands and pushed herself back onto her boyfriend's tongue. She deliberately moved up and down, grinding her butt along his face as he tonguefucked her asshole.

She used one hand to push his face deeper into her ass and the other to rub her now-dripping pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Lucas!" she cried out as she reached her finish. Lucas instinctively ducked his head under her pussy just in time for her juices to rain down onto his face. He circled his finger around her tight asshole and used his tongue to lap up her cum from his face.

Lucas swallowed down Max's sweet juices before giving her ass one last lick.

She turned to him as he pulled her down for a kiss, their tongues attacking in each others' mouth.

"Not much of a punishment, is it?" he smugly pointed out when their lips had detached.

"Don't get cocky, Stalker. That was the warm-up," she teased, pressing another kiss to his lips. He groaned when she stroked her hand along the front his boxers. "Who knows, maybe if you do as you're told, you'll get a reward..." She punctuated her sentence by gently squeezing his hard cock through the fabric.

* * *

 _ **Hawkins Middle School**_

Max eyed her boyfriend as he dismounted his bike. "You look nervous, Stalker."

"No shit," he fired back. "God only knows what you've got planned."

She chuckled at his wariness as they made their way towards the school.

They were joined first by Mike and El and then Dustin. Will was usually the last to arrive due to the mad morning rush that often took place in the Byers household. Max wasted no time in explaining Lucas' punishment to the others and not-so-subtly requested they join in with the day's sure-to-be smutty events. All three eagerly agreed, their horny teenage minds racing with ideas of what they would be participating in.

"Say, Lucas?" the redhead turned to her boyfriend in mock contemplation, "Why don't we start right now?" She smirked wickedly for what must have been the fifth time that morning.

He looked at her and sighed. "Okay, fine. But make it quick. I need to pee."

Max's grin grew wider. "Hmm... well, in that case..."

* * *

With still forty minutes to go before their first class, the boys weren't all that surprised to find the locker room completely empty.

Mike and Dustin thought they had found a spot to spy on their friend but were disappointed to see their view was blocked by a wall enclosing the urinal. They couldn't very well stand behind Lucas and watch. That would make _them_ look weird. That is if hiding out in the boys' locker room hadn't already given that impression.

Lucas approached the trough and apprehensively checked to make sure he was alone before dropping his pants down to his ankles as per Max's demand. The second he started peeing, he heard the door open. Mentally cursing, he kept his eyes set straight ahead.

"Hey, what's up?"

The dark-skinned teen remained silent when Will greeted him at the urinal.

"Uh, you... um..." Will stuttered when he noticed his friend was naked from the waist down. He quickly averted his eyes when he felt his dick stirring at the sight of Lucas' ass. Fumbling at his zip, Will pulled his cock out and began peeing, hoping he would finish before his inevitable erection made it difficult.

It was only after he himself had finished that Lucas suddenly remembered why he was there.

 _At least it's only Will._

Will had just finished peeing when he noticed Lucas was jerking off beside him. He watched, mouth open in shock as Lucas', as well as his own cock, both swelled to their full sizes at the same time. Will found his eyes glued to Lucas' erection, the length pumping in the teen's hand.

Lucas moved his free hand up and grasped Will's dick, eliciting a soft gasp from the boy. Will moaned and closed his eyes as Lucas stroked his cock. The teen didn't even bother questioning his friend, he was enjoying it too much to care.

Through their increasingly loud moaning, it took a few seconds for them to notice the third party that was staring at the erotic scene. Lucas and Will looked at the boy with flushed faces. Their former bully blushed too when he realized his own cock was rapidly hardening at the sight. Troy had done his best to avoid the party ever since the incident at the quarry. But this wasn't something he could just walk away from. Besides, their weird friend wasn't here to scare him off.

Quickly overcoming his blush, he spoke out to the boys. "Don't let me stop you, ladies," he mocked, his dick twitching slightly as he ogled the two pulsing erections next to him.

Lucas waited a few seconds, hoping Troy would turn around and leave. No such luck. He closed his eyes and heard Max's voice instructing him of his first task sounding in his head.

 _Fuck it._

"Uh, shit!" Troy groaned as Lucas' hand closed around his dick and began pumping it. The teen scanned the room nervously but made no attempts to thwart Lucas' actions, instead letting himself get jerked off by the other boy.

Will was paying little attention to the newcomer, his attention fixated instead on Lucas' dick. His climax quickly approaching, Will found himself unable to fight back the undying urge and reached out, wrapping his hand firmly around Lucas' throbbing member. Wanting his friend to finish at the same time as him, Will furiously pumped Lucas' cock.

Caught off guard by the Byers boy's actions, Lucas groaned and unknowingly sped up his hand movements, finally pushing both Will and Troy over the edge just as he went over too.

All three boys let out a series of loud moans as their pulsing cocks erupted, coating the tarnished steel in three hot loads of thick teen cum. The groaning Sinclair boy continued to milk Will and Troy in spite of his own explosion.

Through his orgasm, Will managed to look down. The sight of Lucas' cock shooting out countless ropes of jizz thanks to his hand caused his own dick to keep on spurting.

His knees bucking from the immense pleasure, Lucas released his grip on his companions. He watched as a few final strings shot from Troy's cock before turning to Will. The smaller boy was left red-faced when he was caught with his fingers in his mouth, his tongue greedily slurping up a few drops of Lucas' salty load that had dripped from his cock moments before.

"Shit, Byers! Forget to have breakfast?" Troy laughed, to which Sinclair shot him an unimpressed look. "Whatever," the boy grunted as he stowed his now-soft cock back into his pants.

Troy looked at the others and spoke again, a sly grin plastered across his face. "I ain't gonna be forgetting this. I'll be seeing you both around." He finished his apparent proposition with a hard slap to Lucas' exposed butt, the white handprint leaving a temporary mark on the dark skin. He did the same to the other boy as he passed, though his hand on Will's fully-clothed ass didn't have quite the same effect. Troy looked pleased with himself, nonetheless, as he strutted away.

Lucas and Will stared at the steel trough in front of them, both of them struggling to see their reflections as strands of creamy white semen, two thirds of it their own, dripped down its surface.

Eventually, Byers turned to his friend before asking the all too obvious question. "What the hell just happened?"

The dark-skinned boy glanced momentarily at Will. "Ask my girlfriend."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Will Byers staring at the boys' urinal, freshly painted with three thick loads of middle schooler cum.

* * *

For his second class of the day, Sinclair found himself sat conveniently at the back between his girlfriend and his telekinetic friend. He waited until the rest of the class had begun working through their textbooks to carry out the second act of the day.

Max gave him a smirk as she slyly unbuttoned her jeans and looked across at El who was doing the same thing. Lucas checked to ensure no-one could see before slipping a hand into each of their jeans and past their underwear. Both girls bit back a moan as his fingers slipped through their folds.

After only a few seconds, Lucas felt a wetness on his fingers as he picked up the pace, making sure to brush across their clits as often as he could.

The two best friends breathed heavily as Lucas fingered their pussies. The Sinclair boy had no choice but to ignore the straining erection in his pants. He could feel his pre-cum-soaked tip pressing uncomfortably against his underwear.

After only a few minutes, the girls' breathing became erratic and their eyes were clamped shut, signalling they were close. Upping the speed, Lucas thrust his fingers into Max and El, hoping to finish them off before anyone noticed what they were doing.

With only seconds to go before she reached her climax, Max pulled Lucas' hand from between her legs, his slick fingers sliding effortlessly from her dripping pussy. The redheaded teen then instructed him to stop pleasuring her friend as well. El opened her eyes as Lucas' fingers left her tight heat. She pouted sullenly at her orgasm being snatched away from her.

"Can't make a mess, can we, Stalker?"

Lucas agreed. He knew Max's climax wouldn't be confined to her jeans and he wasn't exactly willing to explain to the teacher why one of his English textbooks was covered in his girlfriend's cum. The redhead was beaming though, despite being left on the edge. She knew there would be plenty of time for finishing later.

Lucas looked down at his hands, each one glistening and wet. Seeing no other way, he lapped up the sweet secretions, starting with the Hopper girl's on his right hand. Switching to the left, he slurped up Max's juices, her sweet flavor something he could never get enough of.

He slumped back in his chair, thinking about what was next for him. The entire party had agreed to meet in the AV room at lunch, as per Max's request.

Strangely enough, he found himself beginning to enjoy the thought of what was to come. His first two challenges had been admittedly enjoyable and his raging hormones were now desperate for more.

Staring at the clock, Lucas hoped for the minutes to pass by quickly so that he could spend his lunch break being used by his favorite people.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Stalker? We're all eyes!"

Lucas was lying naked on the AV room table. His legs were pushed back as far as they could go, giving his five best friends an extremely close view of his tight constricted asshole. His face was blushing deeply, though the embarrassment was felt only by him. The others were eager for him to begin the erotic show that would be his next task.

Knowing all too well what was expected of him, Lucas lifted his hand from the table and brought it down towards his exposed ass. His girlfriend had been kind enough to use her own spit to lubricate his fingers just moments earlier.

After circling it for a moment, the dark-skinned Sinclair boy groaned as one of his wet fingers pushed its way past the ring of muscle and into his ass. Never before had he done this to himself. It had always been Max's fingers that explored him this way; Dustin too, briefly, during their Dungeons & Dragons campaign turned impromptu fuck session a few weeks before.

His breath heavy, Lucas hesitantly added a second finger beside the first, both digits working in unison as he pleasured himself for his friends.

The remaining five party members watched in astonishment at the intensely erotic display before them. Mike, Dustin and Will each had distinct bulges in their pants as they watched their best friend fingering his own butt.

El's reaction was one of curiosity. She had only placed the tip of her finger in Mike's ass the first time they had sex. But this was something different. She studied Lucas intently, watching as two of his fingers sawed in and out of his butthole for the entire party to see.

Next to El stood her redheaded best friend, who was breathing almost as heavily as Lucas. Max had never seen anything so hot in her life. She could feel her panties dampening with each thrust of Lucas' fingers, her juices leaving her wet pussy at an increasingly fast rate. It was taking an immeasurable amount of self-restraint for her not to walk up to her moaning boyfriend, remove his fingers from within his tight asshole and replace them with her own.

The redhead glanced across at El and took note of her curious expression. An idea crossed her mind that made her even more excited at the thought.

"El, you wanted some advice, right? Why don't I show you?"

Initially confused, the Hopper girl realized that Max was referring to the earlier conversation about Mike. She considered her best friend's words for only a few moments before nodding in agreement.

Stepping forward, Max placed a hand on Lucas' wrist, the sudden contact causing the teen to stop his movements, his fingers still placed deep in his ass. The redhead decided to lend her boyfriend a hand and pulled gently on his wrist, allowing his digits to slide out of his hole.

El watched in awe as Lucas' asshole expanded slightly when his fingers were removed before instantly tightening again when they didn't return. The telekinetic girl snapped from her daze when Max took hold of her arm and guided it downwards. Before El could react, two of her fingers were pressed snugly against Lucas' slightly wet hole. Max gave an encouraging nod before El pushed forward, her fingers slipping effortlessly into the tight hole.

"Uh... oh, fuck," Lucas groaned loudly.

A proud smirk found its way onto El's face as she glanced over at her boyfriend, who could only watch with wide eyes as his girlfriend pleasured his best friend. El began to mimic Lucas' actions from earlier. She made sure her fingers were pushed all the way in before slowly pulling them back, almost all the way out before pushing them back in again. All the while, Lucas' moans were not becoming any less quiet.

Wanting to provide her boyfriend with even more pleasure, Max wrapped her hand around his twitching cock and began pumping it, her fingers soon becoming slick with pre-cum. She moved her other hand down and began playing with his balls, her fingers occasionally coming into contact with El's.

Mike, Dustin and Will made no attempts to cover up their obvious erections, all three boys watching intently as El fingered her best friend's boyfriend's butthole.

As she was working his dick with one hand and his balls with the other, Max lowered her head to Lucas' chest and began sucking his nipples, her tongue flicking over each one in sequence.

Lucas lasted only a few seconds of having his cock, balls, nipples and asshole stimulated all at once. Moaning loudly, his cock twitched in Max's hand before huge strands of cum began firing wildly from his tip.

Somewhat disgruntled she had missed the first few spurts of his delicious cream, Max detached herself from his nipple and hastily closed her lips around the tip of his cock. She continued to tug on his balls as their contents were emptied straight down her throat. The sheer amount of hot cum spewing from Lucas' cock meant Max's mouth was filled with his thick load several times over, forcing the girl to swallow repeatedly, something the redhead was more than willing to do.

Despite his powerful orgasm, El had not bothered to slow her fingers. They were now slick with Max's saliva which had found its way onto Lucas' hole by means of his own hands. Not wanting to cause the moaning teen any over-stimulation, she slowly pulled her fingers from his ass, watching closely again as his hole stretched, almost shyly, to allow her wet digits to pass through before closing up as they left.

The other boys stared on as their dark-skinned friend's orgasm subsided and his groans of pleasure decreased both in volume and frequency. Eyes still wide in disbelief and obvious arousal, they watched as Lucas' cock slipped from Max's mouth as she lifted her head.

It took the redhead a few seconds to notice the strings of cum that were dribbling down her chin. She made sure to scoop them up with her fingers before depositing them into her mouth, grinning wickedly at her boyfriend as she hungrily gulped down the rest of his load, savoring the delicious flavor she was all too familiar with.

Max looked over at the three boys stood watching, their obvious need for release giving her the perfect idea for the day's next activity.

* * *

 _Hand, mouth, tongue. Three rewards for three friends._

Sinclair eyed the three pulsing cocks before him, mentally deciding which way he would gratify each of his three best friends. His mind made up, he leaned forward, opened his mouth and engulfed Dustin's rock-hard cock in one swoop.

"Shit! Fuck..." the curly-haired teen groaned as his best friend began sucking his dick, quickly taking it all the way into his mouth.

Lucas was surprised at his ability to deepthroat Dustin's cock, all six inches sliding in and out of his mouth at a rapid speed. He soon developed a pattern and would let the throbbing erection slip out of his mouth to allow him to swirl his tongue around the swollen tip, gathering up the sticky drops of pre-cum that were seeping out.

Once he was certain he could handle more, Lucas took Mike's cock in his hand and began jerking him off. Will tried to hide his smile as he realized just which treatment he would shortly be receiving.

After only a short while, Dustin and Mike both found themselves reaching their climaxes. They warned Lucas as best they could before they exploded.

Pushing down as far as he could, Lucas groaned when streams of Dustin's hot cum filled his mouth. The dark-skinned boy swallowed rapidly as his curly-haired friend's cock shot rope after rope of thick cream down his throat.

At the same time, Mike's aching cock erupted, sending his own load splattering across Lucas' face, a few drops mixing with Dustin's cum that was spilling from his mouth.

Once both boys had finished erupting, they pulled back, watching as several strings of spit and cum trailed from their sticky cocks to Lucas' mouth.

The cum-soaked teen turned to Will who had, for the last few minutes, resisted jerking off to the extremely hot display his three best friends had just put on in fear of finishing before Lucas could tend to him.

At this point, Max and El, though on separate sides of the room, each had their hands down their pants, their fingers rubbing over their dripping wet pussies as they watched their four favorite boys engage in all kinds of deliciously smutty things. Both girls watched as Will eagerly climbed onto the desk right in front of them and turned around so that he was facing away from his friend.

Lucas spread Will's asscheeks and started licking his tight hole. The party's Cleric moaned loudly at the stimulation, causing Lucas to drive his tongue deeper.

From his current position, Will's cock was mere inches from El's face. The young girl gazed at the throbbing member as drops of pre-cum dripped onto the desk below.

The rest of the party continued to watch as Lucas tongued Will's asshole, the Sinclair boy's face buried completely in his friend's butt.

"Oh, god! Lucas... I'm-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Will's body violently shook as thick spurts began firing from his cock. El flinched and closed her eyes as she was blasted with hot cum, Lucas' wet tongue exploring Will's butthole being the primary cause of this onslaught of Byers jizz.

Sinclair only removed his tongue from his whimpering friend's ass after his cock had finished shooting. He noticed the others were staring at the drenched party member.

El's face was completely covered in white. Strings of Will's cum dripped down her face as she gathered herself in the wake of the surprise attack.

"El, I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Halfway through Will's red-faced apology, the redheaded Zoomer appeared seemingly out of nowhere and applied her tongue to El's face, licking up long stripes before locking her best friend in a deep and filthy kiss. Their tongues connected as they exchanged Will's gooey cream between their mouths.

Mouths wide open in disbelief, the four boys watched as El and Max swallowed down Will's entire load, both girls moaning in arousal as his salty flavor mixed with the sweet taste of their lips.

After pulling away, Max turned her attention to Lucas. She ogled him for a moment, taking in the sight of her butt naked boyfriend, a sight she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life. She leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his mouth, noting Dustin's salty taste that lingered on his lips.

"You're doing so good, Stalker!"

With that, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Aw, shit! I didn't even get to have dinner!" Dustin groaned in disappointment.

"We did!" Max threw a playful wink at El, who giggled in response.

As if her boyfriend's delicious load wasn't enough, Will's contribution had helped satiate Max's hunger.

For now, anyways.

* * *

"What? Are you insane? Absolutely not!"

Max's eyebrows were raised as her voice turned stern. "You know the rules, Stalker. _Everything_ I say. And anyway, you've had no problem up until now. What changed?"

"Uh, maybe the fact that you're asking me to masturbate in the middle of the fucking class?" Lucas spat, though careful enough to keep his voice down.

"Well, I mean, we're technically at the back of the class, so... I think you're good," the redhead grinned sheepishly. "My mind is made up. Get going, Stalker!"

Lucas cringed at her words and sighed in defeat.

Will and El were in a different class and Mike and Dustin sat at the front, leaving just Max to bear witness to the next event. She watched as Lucas checked to make sure there were no unwanted spectators, counting it as a blessing that the two other seats on the back were empty, before he shoved his hands down his pants and began palming his soft dick.

Within a matter of seconds, Max could see the swollen tip of her boyfriend's cock peering out from his underwear. His hand was wrapped firmly around the shaft as he slowly pumped it. The restricted view just wasn't working for the horny redhead. She reached over and pulled his underwear down, leaving it tucked beneath his balls.

"Max! W-What are you-"

"Relax. No one can see," the Zoomer whispered. "Although, _everyone's_ likely to notice if you make a mess. So, bear that in mind." Max couldn't get enough of teasing her flustered Stalker. Her panties were already wet from watching Lucas fingering his ass at lunch. Now, they were completely soaked as she watched her boyfriend stroke his cock during class, their twenty classmates and their teacher completely oblivious as to what the horny teen lovers were doing on the back row.

Deciding to have a little fun, Max flicked her pen onto the floor, smirking as it landed underneath Lucas' chair.

"Oops," she giggled at him as she dipped down to retrieve it.

Lucas exhaled sharply and gripped onto the chair as Max teasingly flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock. She made sure to dip into his slit, her actions causing his body to shiver in immense pleasure.

"Shit! Max!" Lucas somehow managed to keep his words to a whisper.

Max laughed at his outburst before returning to her seat, her eyes never leaving Lucas' pulsing dick. His pre-cum-soaked cap was glistening as he resumed stroking himself. He was sure to apply slow hand movements, knowing there was no way he could finish without making a mess _and_ without alerting the rest of the class to his self-deprecating activity.

Lucas braced himself when Max's pen landed at his feet for the second time. She chuckled softly at his reaction as she leaned over. Lucas drew in a sharp breath when Max's mouth closed around his balls. She sucked on them for a few seconds before sitting up, his sack popping out of her mouth as she pulled away.

He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly forced to close when he felt Max's hand cupping his balls. She rolled each one between her fingers before venturing further down. Lucas' breathing grew erratic when Max's fingers settled on his perineum. She delicately massaged his sensitive skin as he bit his lip to stifle his moans.

Despite his best efforts to resist, he couldn't help wanting more. He shifted in his seat to give her better access. Max took the hint and moved her hand further down still. She rubbed her fingers over his asshole as he gasped for air. Although it was still slightly wet from earlier, Max brought her fingers to her mouth before spitting on them and reapplying them to his hole.

Max teased Lucas' ass with her fingers as he continued to stroke his cock. The redhead was only seconds away from pushing her finger into his tight hole when they both jumped at the sound of the ringing bell. Everyone practically leapt from their chairs and raced out of the classroom in a matter of seconds.

Lucas huffed as the intense pleasure came to a stop but Max smiled, knowing there would be plenty of time to play with her boyfriend's butt later. The Zoomer turned to him and smirked. "We're not going home just yet, babe. I do believe you have AV club, right?"

"Uh... no, that's on Wed-" Lucas stopped mid-sentence as he realized what she was implying. Still desperate for another release, he didn't protest.

Max took his hand in hers and led him out of the classroom and towards their next smutty adventure.

* * *

Usually, whenever Lucas Sinclair enters the AV Room of Hawkins Middle School, he's greeted by Mr. Clarke, his favorite teacher. On this particular Friday afternoon, however, he was greeted by Eleven, his favorite telekinetic, sitting naked on the desk, her legs spread and her fingers dipping into her wet pussy.

After adjusting to the unexpected sight, Lucas glanced over to the other side of the room where his three best friends were hurriedly undressing. Mike appeared to be in some kind of frenzy as he raced to get his clothes off, almost as if it were a sin for him to be dressed while his girlfriend wasn't.

"Woah! I guess the party's already started!" Max joked as she too began removing her clothes after locking the door behind her.

Lucas followed suit and in a matter of seconds, all six party members were butt naked, their hard cocks and dripping pussies longing for release.

The dark-skinned teen gulped in shock when Max reached into her bag and pulled out an unmistakably phallic-shaped contraption.

"Max, w-where did you g-get that?"

"I borrowed it from Billy's room," she nonchalantly told him. "Relax! It hasn't even been used before." Max noticed her boyfriend's apprehension. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to but you've done so well already. Are you really gonna quit now?"

Lucas knew Max would never hurt him and, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that it would most likely be one of the most pleasurable things he would ever experience, even if the idea of getting assfucked by his own girlfriend in front of his best friends threatened his very dignity.

That being said, he recounted what he and the guys had agreed upon shortly after they had spontaneously decided to fuck each other in the ass: "What happens in the party stays in the party." He mulled on those words before coming to a decision. "Y-yeah... okay."

Gleefully, Max kissed him and began excitedly unpacking her new toy.

As this was taking place, the remaining party members were all trying to mentally figure out the same question: _Why the fuck does resident bad boy Billy Hargrove own a strap-on?_

The question would remain unanswered for now, however, as Max called them to attention.

After the Zoomer had delegated their roles, the party got to work. Lucas once again mounted the desk, this time with his ass in the air and his face buried between El's legs. The dark-haired girl moaned loudly as her best friend's boyfriend began to eat her out.

Lucas groaned into El's pussy when he realized he was being stimulated from behind.

Mike, Dustin and Will were behind Lucas, their tongues colliding with each other as all three of them lapped at his ass. The Byers boy was front and centre, taking the lead as he pushed his tongue as far as he could into Lucas' asshole, returning the pleasure his dark-skinned friend had given him a few hours before.

Wheeler and Henderson each used a hand to spread Lucas' butt cheeks, allowing them more room to work their wet tongues on their best friend's hole.

Will took things a step further and slowly pushed his finger into Lucas' ass, marveling at how tight his hole was. His finger was soon joined by Dustin's, the second intruder causing Sinclair to groan louder.

Now with restricted access thanks to his friends' digits working inside Lucas' hole, Mike traced his tongue around the rim, providing the party's Ranger with the all-new sensation of having his ass licked and fingered at the same time.

After a few more minutes of exploring Lucas with their fingers and tongues, the boys pulled away to make room for Max, her new appendage now harnessed securely around her waist. She edged forward, allowing the strap-on to press against Lucas' extremely wet asshole.

"You ready, Stalker?" she asked her boyfriend as she placed a hand on each of his asscheeks.

"Y-yeah," he answered nervously.

At his approval, Max pushed forward gently and watched as the entire shaft disappeared into Lucas' asshole.

"Mmm... fuck. Uh, shit. Fuck!" the Sinclair boy's words were interrupted by a series of grunts and groans as his ass was infiltrated by his girlfriend's plastic cock.

Max had been careful to select one of appropriate size. She was surprised at how many different sized toys she had found in Billy's room and had hurriedly thrown a couple in her bag. She guessed the one she was currently using to fuck her boyfriend's ass was around seven inches long, making it only slightly bigger than Lucas' own cock. It was roughly the same thickness too - nothing that was likely to cause more pain than pleasure.

The redhead began thrusting slowly as the rest of the party looked on in awe. Lucas decided to quieten his moans by returning his mouth to El's pussy, each thrust from Max pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her dripping folds.

The remaining three boys were growing impatient as they stroked their aching cocks, each of them wanting a part to play in their final activity of the day. Max noticed their impatience and slowly pulled the strap-on from Lucas' butt, watching the stretched hole close up at its removal.

"On your back, baby," she told him.

Once he had turned over, Max resumed fucking his ass as the others rearranged themselves. El disappeared onto the floor behind her best friend. She pulled apart Max's asscheeks and swirled her tongue around the redhead's puckered asshole. She found the straps from her friend's new toy impeded her efforts somewhat, but she continued anyway.

"Oh fuck, El! Mmm... yeah," Max moaned as El licked her ass.

Lucas, meanwhile, was writhing in ecstasy as his girlfriend drilled his ass. His attention was diverted when one of his friends' pulsating erections found its way to his face. He took in the length, noting its impressive girth. It had to be Dustin's.

He assumed he was meant to open his mouth and enjoy a second facefucking from his best friend. But Lucas had other plans. He craned his neck back and lifted his head up before burying it between Dustin's butt cheeks.

"Uh, shit!" The curly-haired boy wasn't expecting to feel Lucas' tongue on his ass, but he wasn't one to complain.

The Ranger used one hand to stroke the fat, pulsing cock in front of him and the other to massage his balls. He could feel Dustin's sack growing tighter with each pump of his dick.

Lucas forced more of his tongue inside Dustin's asshole as Mike and Will jerked off to the erotic sight.

Wanting to give the others some attention, he stopped licking Dustin's butthole and gestured to the Wheeler boy.

Mike wasted no time straddling Lucas, the dark-skinned teen's ass still being ravaged by his girlfriend's new toy. The Sinclair boy opened his mouth to accept Mike's throbbing cock. The party's Paladin moaned as his dick began pumping in and out of Lucas' mouth, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

Lucas hummed around Mike's dick when a wet mouth enveloped his own cock. Will found himself unable to resist. He had been watching Lucas' long cock twitch against his stomach each time Max thrust into him and disapproved of the idea of it being left unattended.

Lucas grabbed Mike's ass with both hands and pulled him forward, letting his friend's entire cock fuck his mouth. He could taste the salty pre-cum that was spilling from Mike's tip onto his tongue.

Reaching out, Lucas' hand found Dustin's rock-hard member and began pumping it, earning a surprised groan from the Bard.

The party was now in sync, all six middle schoolers thoroughly dedicated to their tasks, with their Ranger at the centre of the smutty fuckfest.

After a couple more minutes of being used by his friends, Lucas realized he couldn't take any more. He had a cock in his mouth, a cock in his ass and his own throbbing dick was being deepthroated by a hot, wet mouth.

"Uh, fuck!" Lucas managed to groan as his whole body quaked and he was overcome with a powerful orgasm.

Will had only a split second warning before he felt Lucas' thick cum fill his mouth. The Byers boy spluttered at first but was able to guzzle down the creamy load, just in time for his mouth to be refilled as Lucas' cock spurted out seemingly endless ropes of hot teen spunk.

Despite having been neglected the whole time, Will's cock twitched as his own climax reached him. He managed to swallow all of Lucas' cum before darting up and aiming his dick towards the moaning teen's face. As it happened, his companions had the same idea.

Lucas opened his mouth just in time as each of his friends' cocks erupted, sending three streams of hot cum jetting down his throat. Realizing there was no way he could possibly swallow it all, he closed his mouth and allowed his face to be painted with his friends' thick loads.

After hearing the moans, El removed her tongue from Max's asshole to witness the scene. The redhead, however, found her view blocked by three boys, all of whom were currently emptying the contents of their balls onto her boyfriend's face. Despite her disappointment of not being able to witness this firsthand, she instead found herself staring at them from behind. Max eyed the three tight butts in front of her, a filthy smirk on her face as she beamed in the knowledge that her new toy wasn't strictly reserved for her boyfriend.

The Zoomer applied one last thrust to Lucas' ass and pulled out slowly, his used hole closing only a little after the cock had left. She grabbed El by the hand and approached Lucas from behind, their wet pussies hovering above his face. Without a word, they shoved their fingers in each others' cores, each girl working to bring her best friend to her climax as quickly as possible.

"Oh, god! Oh, fuck!"

Before long, both girls cried out as their orgasms took control, showering Lucas in sprays of their juices. He closed his eyes as his girlfriend and her best friend squirted on his face for several seconds.

After coming down from their orgasmic highs, Max and El leaned down and serviced Lucas' cum-soaked face with their tongues, moaning erotically as they lapped up the mixture of their own sweet girlcum and the delicious boy juices that Mike, Dustin and Will had deposited onto their used Ranger's face. Before long, Lucas' chocolate-colored skin emerged from beneath the white mess that had covered it.

Max embraced her boyfriend in a deep and passionate kiss - her way of praising him for having performed everything she had asked.

Now though, the whole party was completely spent. The six of them stayed put for a while, their cocks and balls and pussies and butts exposed to the cool air. Their heavy breathing punctuated the silence as they regained themselves.

Eventually, they dragged themselves to their feet and attempted to redress amidst the piles of clothes strewn across the room.

El leaned down to pick up her discarded socks which were laying beside Max's bag. Upon retrieving them, something caught her eye. She reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a second toy, identical to the one Max had been using.

Images of her boyfriend in a similar position to what Lucas had been in not five minutes ago flooded her mind. Her interest was peaked.

The telekinetic girl turned to make sure she went unnoticed before slipping the unopened toy into her own bag.

 _Lucas' punishment may be over, but Mike's was just beginning..._

* * *

This one took so long to write but I hope it paid off! Huge thanks to **hinkleschminkle34** for pitching this wonderful idea back when I first started the story and again to **brucewaynefan** for giving me some great suggestions as to how this could play out. I'm really looking forward to continuing this smutty story into Chapter 10!

* * *

In the next chapter:

 _Lucas discovers that Max still has a few surprises in store for him; Dustin and Will have a sleepover; El tries out her new toy._

* * *

Thanks for reading as always and I'll see you next time!


End file.
